


Persuade Me

by DazyDweeb



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Don't Judge Me, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Office, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, Strong Female Characters, Triggers, Unrequited Crush, single mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 38,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazyDweeb/pseuds/DazyDweeb
Summary: In which C&R wants your business and you may or may not call Jumin a mouth breather.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be bad.
> 
> Thank you MeekoMyachi for being my beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God that pinstripe shirt is awful and his shoes are borderline tacky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throughout the story there will be switches in pov between Soo-Min's 2nd person and Jumin's 3rd person. I found it is a good way to get both perspective's into it without going fully 3rd person.

_ Just get up. C’mon, you can do this. You need to get ready.  _

 

You pry yourself from the warm security of your comforter. You check the time on the clock next to the bed while stretching your arms, hoping you have time to actually eat this morning - it is already 7. The cold air hits your stomach as you pull your t-shirt off, sending a shiver up your body and your teeth to chatter for a moment. The house has a tendency to get quite chilly at night regardless of the temperature outside. 

 

_ Damn, of course. Well, granola bar it is then.  _

 

You have an important meeting with the Chairman of C&R. You can’t be late; you rush to get dressed. Luckily, you already picked out the perfect outfit last night, something that’s modest yet trendy. You tuck in your burgundy button up that had this cute bow that ties at the loose neckline into your black knee length pencil skirt. God you hate tights, they’re always so itchy and hot. You pull your blonde hair into a perfectly loose fishtail braid, letting your side swept bangs hang in front of your face. It’s definitely time for a haircut. You start your simple makeup routine only consisting of moisturizer, winged eyeliner, mascara and a bronze lipstick that makes the green in your hazel eyes really stand out. 

 

Pulling on the black platform booties you had picked for this outfit, you lose your step and fall onto floor. 

 

“Shit!” 

 

You groan, pulling your shoe on and grabbing the keys off the table next to the door. You close the door behind you while going through the ritual mental checklist, making sure nothing was forgotten. 

 

~~~

 

The building is probably the tallest in the city, covered in reflective windows that basically blind you when the sun hits them at just the right angle. You thank the man that held the door open for you and make your way to the elevator. After waiting through two loads of people, you finally get in and it’s just you. You press the 68 button near the door. 

 

_ Ugh, this is going to be a long ride.  _

 

Your phone rings, the screen displaying the picture you took of your mom when she had a mouth full of marshmallows. 

 

“Hey mom.”

 

“ _ Hi Soo-min. I was calling to see if you wanted to join us for dinner tonight. Your brother Ki and his wife will be in town for the night.” _

 

“Yeah sure, I’ll see you tonight. Love you.”

 

You turn your phone on silent and shove it back into your bag. The elevator starts to slow down, the sing song elevator voice letting you know that you are on the 50th floor. The doors open and a man enters. His hair was black and a bit shaggy. God, that pinstripe shirt is awful and his shoes are borderline tacky. 

 

“What floor?” you ask him in the most pleasant voice and sweet smile you can muster up.

 

“68 please, thank you.” His voice is monotone and deep.

 

You nodded, the doors closed and it grew into an awkward silence. You can hear him breathing through his mouth and it was making you angry. You can feel your eyebrow start to twitch and you let out a huff. 

 

“Can you breathe any louder?!” you bark at the brooding man standing behind you. 

 

“E-Excuse me?”

 

“You are breathing very loud and it is obnoxious.” you growl back.

 

“My apologies, I have a slight cold.” He sounds nasally. 

 

“Well knock it off.”

 

The elevator dings and you turn to him before mocking a curtsey. His mouth gapes in disbelief. 

 

“If you’ll excuse me.” you chirp.

 

“Good morning!” The secretary points you in the direction of Chairman Han’s office. The door is open and he’s already standing up, waiting to shake your hand. You make sure it is a firm one.

 

_ Just because you are a woman does not mean you are easily taken advantage of. _

 

“Chairman Han, I cannot thank you enough for the opportunity to do business with you.”

 

“Believe me, it is I who should be thanking you for returning my call. My wife has not been able to stop talking about August Pearl for the last week.”

 

He explains how his wife Glam wants to reach into the jewelry business, and when she found that yours was so quaint, she couldn’t resist. He begins going over the terms and the two of you exchange documents. 

 

“All of the terms are laid out in the documents there, but I would like to give you a quick overview. We are willing to commit to a 2 year contract. If you are in need of a warehouse, we will also cover that expense, as well as hire 20 employees for your business to cover the warehouse, production, accounting, and management positions. If you wish to open a physical store, that would be something we are interested in, but we would like all decisions to be made together and formally discussed with the board. We would like 30 percent of all profits in return. Do you have any questions or concerns so far?” he chimes. 

 

“No, Sir. I will to have to go over this agreement with my lawyer first. I do not want to begin dealings and negotiations without full knowledge and legal counsel first.” 

 

“Spoken like a true businessman. I like your confidence.” The Chairman replies, thinking he is being charming.     

 

_ Ugh, does he ever shut up. This man is so creepy, why does he keep flirting with me? Just keep smiling.  _

 

“I do hope you consider this arrangement, Ms. Gho. I will be in touch by the end of next week. It has been a pleasure doing buisness with you.” He rises and walks around to your side of the cherrywood desk. 

 

“The pleasure is all mine, Chairman.” You exchange another firm handshake. Before you can pull your hand away, he lifts it to his mouth and lays a gentle kiss on your knuckles. You maintain a smile trying to hide the fact that this misogynistic ass just made your blood boil. He places a hand on your lower back. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's too early for this sh*t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I named the MC just for the sake of simplicity. Also, I hope I am writing these characters well. Thanks again to MeekoMyachi for beta

“That’ll be 4000 won today, miss.” the cashier lilts. You hand her the money and grab your coffee. You pour a bit of sugar into your cup and grab a few napkins from the dispenser on the wall opposite of the cashier. 

 

_ It is too early for this shit.  _

 

You turn around bumping into the man standing way too close behind you, knocking your drink out of your hand, spilling the burning hot liquid all over the the front of you. 

 

“Oh. My. God!” You shout, knowing you are making a scene. You begin to wipe the mess up as best as you can, muttering a mantra of curses. You look up and it is the same man from the elevator last week. 

 

“What the hell is your problem, asshole?!” 

 

“Excuse me, do you even realize who you are speaking to?” He mutters in sheer shock.

 

“Don’t know, don’t care. I have places to be and now thanks to you I have to go to my meeting looking a mess.” you sneer, stomping over to the open elevator. Your meeting is in 15 minutes and now you have to be as pleasent as possible without any caffeine in your system. Great.

 

_ Who the hell does he think he is? Pompous douche.  _

 

The elevator ding and you make your way to the secretary. She smiles at you, gesturing in the direction of Chairman Han’s office. The walk seems longer than normal; maybe you are just nervous. No, you couldn’t be nervous, anxious maybe? You reach his office and knock on the already open door. 

 

“Aah, Ms. Gho. I am glad to see you again. We are actually going to take this meeting to conference room 4. My wife and son are going to be sitting in on this meeting, I hope you don’t mind.” 

 

“No, not at all.” you nod as he pulls the doors shut behind you. He begins to lead you down the hallway and around the corner. A woman in a brown skirt suit drops a binder on the floor next to you. 

 

“Here you go.” You smile, handing it to her. 

 

“Oh, yes. Thank you very much Miss-?” 

 

“Gho. Soo-Min Gho.” you chirp.

 

“Oh yes! You own August Pearl. I have heard a great deal about it. Good luck today.” 

 

“Thank you. Have a good afternoon.” You catch up to the Chairman and follow him into the conference room. He pulls out a chair for you, sliding it up to the table after you sit. There is already a brunette woman sitting in at the table beaming a smile at you. The man from earlier enters the room almost immediately after you’ve taken a seat. He grabs a seat near the end of the table, his eyes buried in his phone. 

 

“Hon, you have…” Glam gestured to her shirt. He looks up from his phone, having to do a double take. His eyes shot open and he covered his mouth trying to hide his grimace. 

 

“Thank you. I am well aware. Some bumbling idiot was standing a bit too close and made me spill my coffee.” you recount while giving the elevator mouth breather a wickedly sweet smile. 

 

“Jumin, can you believe that? I hope someone said something to him.” Chairman Han bouts at his son. 

 

“I believe that I said plenty, Sir. I do not take kindly to being walked all over.” 

 

“Y-Yes that must have been a tragic mistake on his part.” Jumin says, wide eyed. 

 

“Now then, let’s get started. We will accept your terms that you have requested for the benefits package as well as the monthly update meetings. If you have already gone over the entire document then I do not have any further concerns. Jumin, Glam, anything to add?” the Chairman asks, looking to his son.

 

“I was wondering exactly how involved I can be in this process, Ms. Gho. If you are open to it, I would like to be able to partner with you for a premium line of jewelry. It has always been a dream of mine.” Glam spouts.

 

“I am open to that, yes. I would like to do a full consultation and go over a few procedures first though, perhaps we can meet separately at a later date and go over that.” you offer. 

 

“Yes, of course. No need to rush anything.”

 

“My son Jumin will be handling your monthly meetings. Unfortunately I am a very busy man and have other obligations that I can not set aside no matter how much I would love to meet with you myself.” Chairman Han chuckles, rubbing the back of his head. 

 

“Jumin, if you do not have anything then, Ms. Gho, let’s sign these papers and move forward.” Chairman Han hands you a pen. You sign your name and give him a handshake. 

“Please Mr.Chairman, call me Soo-Min.” 

 

“Yes, then, have a wonderful day Soo-min.” He helps Glam up from her chair. While they exit, she gives you a hug. Jumin gets up from the table and makes his way over to you. 

 

“Ms. Gho was it? It is nice to officially meet you.” He shakes your hand, trying not to choke on all the words he wants to say.

 

“Likewise, Mr.Han.” You smile back. 

 

“Do you speak to every stranger the way you spoke to me this morning?” he blurts.

 

“Only when they deserve it.” you begin to exit the room, stopping at the door before giving him a bright smile.

 

“...and you DID deserve it. Both times.” 

  
  


~~~

 

_ How dare she speak to me that way! _

 

Before he can rebut her statement, she’s already gone. He had never been spoken to like that by someone. Well, Zen doesn’t count, he is a self involved narcissist. Jumin whips out his phone and calls Seven. 

 

_ “Hey, Mr. Trustfund. How can God Seven help you today?” _

 

“Hello, Luciel. I need you to run a background check on a Soo-min Gho. My father just started a business partnership with her. Please get back to me with everything that you find.” 

 

_ “Yessir! Mr. Trustfund, Sir!” _

 

Jumin hangs up and lets out a long sigh.

 

“She is going to be a difficult one, for sure.” He murmurs to himself. 

 

He walks to Assistant Kang’s office thinking about why that girl had been so rude even now, knowing who he is. Does she not care at all? 

 

“Assistant Kang, please get in touch with Ms. Soo-min Gho and schedule an appointment for the end of next month.” 

 

“How did the meeting go, Mr. Han?” Jaehee asks.

 

“The meeting went fine. Have you had the chance to meet her yet?” 

 

“Yes, she seems very kind. Although it was strange to see a blonde here.” Jaehee responds.

 

“I’m glad that your encounter was pleasant, she probably bleaches it like Yoosung.” he scoffs, exiting the office. 

 

_ What the hell is her deal? Nice to Kang but rude to me.  _

 

Jumin sits down on the couch of his office. 

 

“I will be fully prepared next time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to get out the first few chapters quickly because i am on a self-hatred induced writing EXTRAVAGANZA! Some chapter will be longer, some shorter. THANKS EVERYONE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, there goes 2 hours of my life I can never get back. This collection better sell well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers ahead. Nothing in detail yet but, for future warnings.

“Mama! Mama! You’re back!” 

 

“Hi, baby. Did you have a good day with Ms. Pak?” Your son jumps into your arms, hugging you like he will never let go again. 

 

“I did, we went to the park and we got ice cream!” he yells.

 

“Oh my, it sounds like you had quite the day, Iseul. Say ‘goodbye’ to Ms. Pak.” He immediately bolts from your arms giving her a hug. 

 

“Thank you for watching him on such short notice. Your paycheck will be every Friday and also, I am giving you a pay raise since he is going to be starting school soon. I would like to offer you a full time, live-in nanny position. Please consider it and call me if you would like to discuss it further. We will see you Monday.” Ms. Pak nods and gives a string of ‘thank yous”. Iseul puts his backpack, grabbing your hand and squeezing it, letting you know he is ready to leave. You load your son into the back of your silver Santa Fe and buckle him into his car seat.   

 

“Iseul, What do you want for dinner?” 

 

“Can we get McRonalds?! I want french fries!” 

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

You order him a McNuggies meal and a Large Wack. You should have stopped at the store beforehand so you could avoid eating fast food for the third day in a row.    

 

You pull into the driveway of the still unfamiliar home. You had been living here for almost a year and every time you come home it still doesn’t seem like your home. The home was a bit bigger than you would like it to be, simply because you want to clean as little as possible and it was just Iseul and you living there. It was close to your parents and far enough from that low life, scum sucking, piece of trash, that hopefully won’t be able to find you. One more year. One more year and he will be out. He nearly killed you, which almost made you lose your son, and he only got five years in prison. 

 

_ God, what am I going to do? I can’t run forever, I can’t put both of us in danger either.  _

 

You hug Iseul, trying to hold back tears that have started to well up. Iseul soaks in the affection, and looks up to you. 

 

“Mom, why are you crying?” he pouts.

 

“Oh, I’m just so lucky to have been blessed with such a wonderful kid.” you smile, messing up his hair. “Now, let’s get you in a bath and get ready for bed. It is already late.” You chase Iseul up the stairs. He lets out a yelp of excitement trying to get to the bathroom first. 

 

“Haha! Mom, I won!” he shrieks. 

 

Now that your little ball of energy is fast asleep, you have a moment to yourself. You don’t even know what to do with time to yourself. Tomorrow you have a meeting with Glam at noon, but other than that, you have all day to spend with Iseul. It is 10 pm already, but staying up and relaxing for another hour won’t hurt any. You feel your phone vibrate.

 

“Hello.” 

 

“ _ Hello, may I speak with a Ms. Soo-Min Gho, please?” _

 

“Speaking.”

 

“ _ Hello, I am sorry to call so late. This is Jaehee Kang, Assistant to Director Jumin Han. I hope that I haven’t disturbed you.”  _

 

“Oh no, not at all. Is something the matter?”

 

_ “No. Director Han has asked me if you could come in for a brief meeting tomorrow around 5 pm. Is that something you would be able to fit into your schedule?” _

 

“Um… yeah. I think that will work. I have a question though. Would there be any possibility of my son joining me? It is my nanny's day off and I will not be able to find another sitter in time. He is quiet. You won’t even know he is there.” 

 

_ “Yes, of course. That will not be a problem with this meeting being so sudden. I am certain Director Han will not mind.” _

 

“Thank you. I will be there tomorrow at 5 then. Have a good night.” 

 

Great. You already know the kind of looks and silent judgement you will receive with a four year old child and no wedding ring. You go into the kitchen and pour a glass of red wine. 

 

_ This will be fun. _

 

You down the wine as quickly as possible, before setting the glass in the sink. The stairs look like a mountain. Why does there have to be so many stairs? You wash your face and brush your teeth while completing your nightly hair routine, pulling the thick, blond waves into a messy bun and plopping into bed.  

 

~~~

 

“Mama! Someone is at the door!” Iseul shouts from the other room.

 

“Coming! Honey, please go upstairs, mommy has a very important meeting, okay? If you need something please let me know.” You pat his head and he starts up the stairs. 

 

“Mrs. Choi, thank you for coming. I am so excited for the collaboration. You really didn’t have to make the trip out here. I could have came to the office.” You chime, opening the door. She has two tall, intimidating bodyguards with her. 

 

“No, no. Thank you for letting me do this and inviting me into your home. It is lovely by the way. So quaint. Besides, I heard from Assistant Kang about the situation with your child and I didn’t want him to be pent up in a stuffy office for most of the day.” She hugs you, entering your home.

 

_ Is she going to hug me every time I see her? _

 

“I have some things set up in the kitchen if you would follow me.” You lead Glam into the kitchen, when you start to hear a familiar noise crashing down the stairs. 

 

“Mommy! I bleedin… I need a sticky!” Iseul shouts, jumping down the last 2 stairs. 

 

“I will be right there. I am so sorry, I will be right back.” You clean Iseul’s cut and promptly place a dinosaur bandage over it, finishing off with a kiss to the scraped knee. 

 

“Be more careful sweetpea. Go on and go play.” You tussle his chocolate hair and it a tiny push in the direction of the stairs before sitting back down across from Glam.

 

“He is sweet. How old is he?” she chuckles.

 

“He is four. He is definitely a character. So, here I have a few of each type of pearl that I have in my inventory at the moment. I’m sure you are familiar with the different types. For this collection I figured we could do something high-end. For that I thought we could work with South Sea Pearls and Tahitian Pearls.” 

 

“That sounds wonderful. South Sea Pearls are by far my favorite.” Glam is looking through the catalog trying to find the colors she wants.

 

~~~

 

“Again, thank you so much for coming all this way. I look forward to our next meeting.” you smile, escorting Glam out the door. 

 

“The pleasure was all mine, dear. Tell your boy goodbye for me.” She exits, getting into the car parked in front of the house. You close the door behind you, lightly slamming your forehead into it. 

 

_ Well, there goes 2 hours of my life I can never get back. This collection better sell well. _

 

You get Iseul packed up into the car and begin your drive into the city for your meeting with Director Stick-in-the-mud. Half way into the drive you look into the rearview mirror and see that your little tyrant was fast asleep. 

 

“I should have known.” you giggle to yourself. 

 

You reach the parking structure for the office, dreading the walk to there having to carry the small, yet dense, comatose child inside. 

 

Your arms and back are on the verge of breaking by the time you reach the top floor. Luckily there aren’t many people here this late. The elevator dings which wakes your sleeping child. 

 

“Where are we?” he mumbles.

 

“We are meeting with a very important man. I need you to walk now okay?” you kiss his forehead letting him down onto the ground. The secretary isn’t at the desk. 

 

“Ms. Gho. It is nice to see you again. Who is this little guy?” you hear from somewhere behind you. 

 

“Assistant Kang. Hello. This is Iseul. He is a bit shy and he just woke up so he is not the most sociable right now. Where should we wait for Director Han?” 

 

“Please call me Jaehee. I will walk you in. Please follow me.” She leads you to large frosted glass, double doors opening them slowly. 

 

“Mr.Han, Ms.Gho is here for you.” 

 

“Yes, please. Send them in.” Jumin is sitting on the couch of his office. He stands to shake your hand, stopping before he can reach your hand. His eyes widen at the sight of the small child standing behind you. 

 

“Who might this be?” Jumin says with a smile, crouching down to the child's level.

 

“This is Iseul. Shake his hand. It is alright.” you reassure your son. Jumin reaches his hand out for a handshake. Iseul complies but quickly returns to the safety of his mother. 

 

“Wow, you have a strong shake there. You would make a great business man someday.” Jumin smiles, rising back up. He gestures over to the chairs in front of his desk. You take a seat placing the boy in the chair next to you, giving him a small T-Rex toy to play with. 

 

“Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice. I am sorry if this was any inconvenience to you.” 

 

“No, not at all. I appreciate the flexibility. What can I do for you Director Han?” 

 

“Please, call me Jumin. We will be working closely for the foreseeable future, so there is no need for such strict formalities. How old is your son, if you do not mind my asking?” 

 

“He just turned four.” 

 

“I have heard that age can be quite the challenge.”

 

“It can be difficult, he is more curious and clumsy than anything else.” You say, hoping that he will soon get to the point of the meeting. 

 

“Yeah! I got an owie today. See, it is a twicewatops sticky! That is my third favorite dinosaur but, T-Rex is the best” Iseul blurts out, raising his toy into the air.

 

“Ah, yes. The T-Rex is the most superior of all the dinosaurs.” Jumin gives the boy a big smile.

 

“Sorry, he just has a lot to say. Hun, you can’t just interrupt people when they are talking.” You son pouts and goes back to playing with his toy. 

 

“He is quite the charmer… So, the reason I wanted to meet with you is to just go over a few things with privacy, security, and requirements I have for the monthly meetings. Until the whole collection is released please do not post any pictures, or name drop on social media. For security measures, we are hiring a coder to help with the security of your website, he will reach out to you when he is ready to start the project, likely within the next month or two. Our monthly meetings on profit and sales, I expect a full report, on paper, with estimated sales for the next three months.” Jumin starts his demands. 

 

The meeting finally ended after an hour and a half, mostly idle chit chat. It seems that he is trying to keep you longer. You look over at the couch your son has migrated to and he is fast asleep again. 

 

“Thank you for your time, Ms. Gho.” 

 

“Soo-Min, please.” 

 

“Yes, thank you for your time Soo-Min. It seems that he finally tuckered out.” 

 

“Yes, he is a ball of energy that will go until it can’t go anymore.” You start to pick him up trying not to wake him. He needs the sleep.

 

“Would you like some help taking him to your car? Where did you park?” Jumin asks.

 

“Oh no, that won’t be necessary. I can do it on my own, nothing I am not used to.” You sneer. 

 

“Alright then. Have a good evening.” Jumin escorts you to the door, giving you another grin before closing the door behind him. 

 

“Interesting, woman.” Jumin says to himself.   

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever gotten butterflies while writing because you are excited about what might happen?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, if you don't mind I have to be literally anywhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers ahead. No Lifeguard, read at your own risk.

“And that is the last of this week’s orders. Thank you, Lord.” You place the shipping label on the box and place it on the top of the others. This past week has been particularly hectic with the new promotion of the company from Glam talking about it on social media. Last weeks sales had tripled and now you have to hire three more people, now that the warehouse is set up. It is already 4 in the afternoon, luckily Ms.Pak accepted the new job offer. As you begin packing up your bag to head home your phone starts ringing. 

 

“Soo-Min Gho.”

 

_ “Hello, Soo-Min. This is Jaehee Kang calling.” _

 

“Hey, what can I do for you?” 

 

_ “I am calling on behalf of Chairman Han. Next Saturday night we are hosting a midsummer investors and interests gala starting at seven p.m, he would like to formally extend an invitation.”  _

 

“Thank you for the invitation. How formal will this event be?”

 

_ “This will be a black tie event.” _

 

“That sounds very wonderful. I would love to attend. Please give the Chairman my best regards, I look forward to it.”

 

_ “Yes, of course. Have a good afternoon Ms. Gho.” _

 

You hang up and throw your head back, letting out a long sigh. You are not looking forward to having to go dress shopping, you hate shopping. You go through your contacts to call Ms. Pak

 

_ I may as well just try and get this out of the way as soon as possible.  _

 

It went to voicemail. 

 

“Hey, I am going to not be home until late I have to do some shopping for an event. I am not sure what time I will be back. Have a good night, tell Iseul I love him.”

 

You are going to need shopping reinforcements. You drive to your best friend’s house and park in the driveway. You figured you would surprise her, she hardly ever left the house. You hit speed dial 3.

 

_ “Hey! Minny! What are you up to?” _

 

“Hey, Mina. Do you want to go shopping?”

 

_ “Ummmm… YES!” _

 

“Good, I’m in your driveway.” you see her open her bedroom curtains and give an obnoxious two handed wave. 

 

_ “I will be right down.” _

 

She basically jumps into the passenger’s seat, she has a very devious smile on her face. 

 

“What are you shopping for? Did you finally get a date? Huh? Who is he?” she chirped.

 

“I’m not going on a date. I got invited to a gala for the C&R and I do not own anything black tie appropriate.” 

 

“Are combat boots and jeans not formal wear? Huh? You could have convinced me differently. You dress like a fancy bum” She laughed. 

 

“Oh shut up! I like to think of it as ‘hobo chic’.” you squawk.

 

~~~ 

 

You finally get home after three hours of torture, trying on nearly forty dresses. You settled on a black, off the shoulder, sheath dress with a sweetheart neckline. The sleeves are lace and long enough to cover the scars that still haunted your arms. The back of the gown is also lace, which Mina said was “totally sexy but not scandalous.” This is out of your comfort zone but, not to the point where you feel like it is something that you would never wear. You walk upstairs and crack open Iseul’s door. He is already sleeping. It is late and you have a lot of work to do tomorrow. You go through your nightly routine and lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Your mind is racing, it feels like you have a million tabs open in your brain and every single one is buffering. You look over at your clock and it is 1 a.m.

 

_ What the hell? It was 10 last time I checked.  _

 

Finally sleep claims you. 

  
  


~~~ 

 

It is the day of the gala and you are filled with anxiety. You have never been to anything like this. What if you don’t fit in? What if you aren’t dressed up enough? Mina had come over to help you get ready so you can be out the door when the car that Director Han sent, shows up. Mina is like your own personal beauty guru. She styles your hair in a wavy half up- half down, perfectly messy bun. You do not see yourself in makeup often and can hardly recognize yourself in the mirror. She covered your eyes with soft tones of gold and black, your lips were painted burgundy which she insisted was perfect to make the green in your eyes stand out. You slip on your dress, and take a quick look in the mirror. 

 

“Mina, how much of my tattoo is visible?” you ask her from the other room. She comes over and give you a look of childlike wonder.

 

“Holy shit, you’re hot! Turn around. You can’t really tell, I don’t know why you would want to hide it in the first place?” she smiles, reassuring you. You got the back tattoo when your turned 18. The tattoo you chose was a minimalist style solar system down your spine. You were a rebellious, angsty, half adult at the time and that tattoo showed it. She helped you step into your platform pumps that made you look like an almost normal sized human. 

 

“Hey, you are almost as tall as me now.” Mina giggled. 

 

“Listen, I don’t need your sassy mouth. I’m sorry I can’t be a supermodel height like you. I am perfectly happy being 5 feet tall.” You laugh. You hear a car pull in front of the house. 

 

“Well, looks like my chariot awaits.” You give a hug to Mina and grab your gold clutch purse before walking out the door. 

  
  


~~~ 

 

“Welcome, name please.” A tall burly man asks at the door of the chalet. 

 

“Gho, Soo-Min.” 

 

“Have a wonderful night.” He crosses off your name and opens the door for you. The entrance is so extravagant. A waiter walks by offering you a glass of champagne which you gladly take off of the tray. 

 

_ I’m going to need this to make it through the night.  _

 

“Ms.Gho. It is so nice to see you. Thank you for accepting the invitation.” You hear Glam’s voice to the side of you. She pulls you into a hug and kisses your cheek.

 

_ Every. Fucking. Time. _

 

“Thank you for inviting me. I have never been to such a prestigious event.” 

 

“My word, that dress is beautiful. I’m sure you will have a hard time keeping the men away tonight.” she giggles, looping her arm into yours, leading you to the ballroom. 

 

“Let’s hope not” you joke back to her. 

 

“My dear husband! Look who finally arrived, doesn’t she look ravishing?” she smiles, letting go of your arm and standing next to the Chairman. 

 

“The men won’t be able to keep their hands off you.” the Chairman grins at you

 

_ Pig. _

 

“Jumin must be around here somewhere. I’m sure he would love to speak with you. He seems to be curious of you. If I see him I will let him know that you are here.” 

 

You nod and excuse yourself away from the couple. 

 

_ Bar. Bar. Bar… Aha! _

 

“Old Fashioned, please.” you request, trying to make as little eye contact as possible. The bartender hands you the drink, which you gulp down like you are dying of thirst. 

 

“Woah there. Don’t over do it.” A man’s voice says next to you. You try and ignore him but he moves a little closer. 

 

“You are one gorgeous woman. Tell me, is your hair naturally blonde?” He asks.

 

“I’m flattered really, but not interested thanks though.” You turn away from him. 

 

“Please, I am just trying to strike conversation. Things like this are so dull. I am Siu, Siu Jung.”

 

“Soo-Min.” you roll your eyes, trying not to be too impolite. 

 

“Soo-Min, huh? What is it that brings you here?” he is too curious for your liking. You know exactly who he is. Everyone knows who he is. The Heir to a huge corporation and his father is a politician. He is a known playboy and womanizer. 

 

“My company and the C&R just became business partners.” 

 

“Are you here in place of your boss?” 

 

“No. I own the company. I am my boss.” you snarl back. 

 

_ What a fuckin dick. _

 

“Oh my, you own a company. What kind?” He needs to stop asking questions. You catch the attention of the bartender and tap the glass, asking for another.

 

“Pearl Jewelry. I am sorry, if you don’t mind I have to be literally anywhere else.” You grab your drink and walk away, trying to find some kind of almost quiet refuge. While walking past a side study down the hall you spot Jumin through a slightly open door speaking with a few other men. You lock eyes and quickly turn around to walk back to the party. You aren’t trying to avoid him but, you don’t really want to talk to him either. There is a door that leads to the back of the chalet, you are almost tempted to run to it in an attempt to get away from all the noise. You open the door and a gust of fresh air hits your face, making you calm down almost immediately. There is a railing that looks out to a small pond in the back surrounded by willow trees. The night air is calm and cool, making it almost serene if it wasn’t for the incessant, obnoxious laughter you could hear coming from within the building. You hear the door open behind you. 

 

“How did I know I would find you out here. Parties aren’t really your style?” Sui’s voice was creeping up behind you. 

 

“Please just leave me alone. I thought I made it clear that i’m not interested.” you growl. 

 

“I just want to get to know you. C’mon, give me a chance.” he purrs. You hear the door open again but, don’t bother to look. 

 

“I know we could have some fun together. You can’t say no to me.” Sui whispers in your ear, grabbing your ass. You spin around and almost as if it were a reflex, send your right fist straight across his jaw. Sui falls to the ground, before getting picked up by two security guards. 

 

“How fucking dare you!” you yell. You look up and Jumin is standing in front of the door. 

 

“Please make sure he is not allowed back in. I will not tolerate such vile behavior.” Jumin spoke, with a hatred burning in his eyes. Sui is escorted, forcefully out of the party while spewing a mixture of swears and threats. Jumin walks to your side, touching your shoulder. You roll it back, letting him know to let go. 

 

“Are you alright?” he sounds concerned.

 

“I’m fine thanks. I’m just going to go home.” You bark back. 

 

“I will send a guard with you to escort you to the a car.” 

 

“No. I will be fine.” you say, snapping back at him. 

 

“I am concerned for your safety. He is a very persistent man.”    

 

“I don’t want or need your concern Mr. Han. Now if you don’t mind I will see myself out. I have had my fill of men who think they are the boss of me.” You walk back through the party and out the front doors. The car is already waiting for you. 

  
  


~~~

 

“Kang. Please get me Ms. Soo-Min Gho’s phone number, I need to give her a call.” Jumin asks. Jaehee sends the number to his phone and goes back to socializing with some of the other assistants. Jumin steps outside hoping she will actually pick up. 

 

_ “Soo-Min Gho.” _ she answered, thank god.

 

“Hello. This is Jumin Han calling. I just wanted to make sure you got home safely.” 

 

_ “Listen, thank you for the gesture but, we barely know each other. So, please do not concern yourself with my well-being. I can take care of myself without your help. I need to be going, it is late.”  _ She sounds mad.

 

“Yes, of course. Have a good night.” Jumin hangs up and let’s out a sigh. 

 

_ What is this woman's issue with me? I thought I was doing a nice thing. Everyone needs help sometimes, even I can admit that.  _

 

The party finally ended and Jumin sat in his bed pondering the events that took place tonight. She had hit Sui. She hit him straight in the face, knowing who he was. Most women would have been all over him, accepting any bit of attention from that entitled prick. Not her. Why? Jumin pulls out his phone and opens the messenger to check if Luciel is on. He is. Jumin dials Luciel. 

 

_ Please pick up. _

 

_ “How can the Great 707, defender of justice help you?”  _

 

“Luciel, hello. I was wondering you ever finished that background check on Soo-Min Gho.” 

 

_ “Of course I did, Bossman. I get right down to it then. There is actually quite a lot on her. She is biracial, half Swedish, half Korean. I found her address which I can get to you if you need it. She is 24, one child, a son. She seems to be a self-made woman. I can not find any records of loans or anything like that. She has never had a business partner until the C&R got interested and she has a second degree black belt in Judo. Woah, tough chick.  The rest though… the rest might be a little hard to hear.”  _

 

“Please continue.”

 

_ “If you say so. From what I could find on the matter, it looks like she had her child out of wedlock when she was 20, the father is in prison right now. Apparently, he abused her and attempted to kill her when she was still pregnant, hence the restraining order. It does look like his prison sentence is almost up though. Five years for domestic abuse and attempted murder, the justice system did not give him the justice he deserved. Sorry, that makes me so mad. Anywho~ Is there anything else?”  _

 

“No, thank you, Luciel. This information has been very helpful. Have a good night.” Jumin’s head was spinning from the conversation. 

 

“That explains some things. No one should have to go through what she has. Maybe I need to try a different approach to friendlier terms. I can not have these meetings be so, straining.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support! It makes me want to write all night. 
> 
> MeekoMyachi~Beta


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I tactless?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying my best! I have a bad habit of writing and they come out too forced so.... bear with me
> 
> MeekoMyachi~ beta

The city is pretty slow today, not a lot of people. It is nice not having to push and shove. You look down at your side and grab your son’s hand. You are in the shopping district trying to find some new clothes for the both of you, as well as a new television. Luckily, Iseul is not one to wander off or get too hyper in public, you always hated those god awful kiddie leashes. 

 

“Mommy! Can we get some ice cream and go to the park! There is a cart up there.” Iseul shouts, jumping up and down. 

 

“Yeah, sure, sweetheart.” You follow him to the cart and of course there is a line. 

 

~~~

 

Jumin is in the shopping district to find a new suit for the upcoming RFA party. He is glancing at the windows when he sees a familiar blonde braid standing next to a small boy who can’t seem to hold still standing in line at an ice cream cart. She looks so different in her street clothes, but they suit her. He admires the way she dressed today, a black tank top with a pink, sheer, floral western kimono, light ripped jeans and black booties. His heart fluttered a bit. 

 

_ That was… odd. _

 

He catches up to them when she is about to order. 

 

“Three, please.” Jumin orders standing directly behind her. He can she her jump at the sound of his voice, a grin on his face disappears as quickly as it came. 

 

“You don’t have to…” before she can finish he interrupts her.

 

“I know.” He hands the man the money after they receive the ice cream. 

 

“Honey, what do you say?” she scolds him.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Han!” The boy give Jumin a huge smile. 

 

“Please, friends have no need for such formality, call me Jumin.” 

 

“We are going to the park, wanna come?” Iseul blurts. 

 

“Mr. Han is a very busy man Iseul, I don’t think he has the time.” Soo-Min butts in. 

 

“I actually have plenty of time today.” Jumin answers, receiving a look of shock from Soo-Min. They walk in silence to the park which was only a block away. As soon as the park was in sight Iseul takes off into the jungle gym as if storming a castle. Jumin and Soo-Min take a seat on one of the benches. 

 

“Thank you for being so kind to him.” She looks a little heart broken.

 

“What kind of man would I be if I were rude to a child? Besides, he is quite amusing.” 

 

“He is something, alright, but he is my greatest blessing.” She looks up at Isuel playing on the monkey bars and smiles. Her love for him makes Jumin feel a warmness inside himself, he can tell that the boy is everything to her. He wants to ask her so many questions about her life. She seems lonely. He knows it is none of his business, but, after all she has gone through, he knows how important it is to have someone to talk to. How would he even ask questions without seeming rude?

 

“Is his father still around?” Jumin asks, as soon as he asked he was filled with regret.

 

“No, he isn’t. It is better that way.” Soo-Min answered, he could see the pain in her eyes. He glances at her right forearm which showcases a long scar, with a geometric flower tattooed over it.  

 

“I am sorry, I did not mean to offend you” 

 

“Don’t worry about it, no one ever does.” He could see a small tear run down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away.

 

“Ms. Gho, for our next meeting, I was wondering if the two of you would like to accompany me to dinner. I thought a change of scenery would be nice, I am sure that Iseul is getting bored with the office.” Jumin asks her. Many business meeting take place over dinner, this was nothing new.

 

“Mr. Han, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but I do not need sympathy from you. I know that my wealth is nothing in comparison to yours, but please do not pretend that I am anything more than a profit interest to you and your company. I will see you next month.” Soo-Min got up quickly, digging in her pocket. She pulls out a few bills and hands them to Jumin. 

 

“No, please, it is really no trouble.” 

 

“Here. Now I don’t owe you anything. Thank you for the brief company. It is time to go Iseul. Say goodbye to Mr. Han.” She isn’t angry, he can tell. 

 

_ Why is she so hard to read? _

 

“Bye, Jumin! Thank you for being friends with me and mommy.” Isuel chirps before being led down the street. 

 

~~~

 

Jumin is relieved to finally be home with Elizabeth 3rd. She is always comforting. He lays down on his bed, deep in thought.

 

_ I have to work with her so closely, I try to be polite, make kind gestures, show interest. How do I always end up saying and doing the wrong thing? Am I oblivious to something? Maybe she just doesn’t like me? I can see that kindness in her, why is she always so fucking rude to me? Why do I even concern myself? She has made it clear that I am not worthy of her kindness. Why am I overthinking this? What is wrong with me?  _

 

He decides to log into the messenger. 

 

**Jumin:** Is anyone on?

 

**Jaehee:** Hello, Mr.Han.

 

**Yoosung:** Hiya, Jumin. 

 

**Jumin:** Can I ask your honest opinion?

 

**Yoosung:** [Confused emoji] 

 

**Jaehee:** Of course.

 

**Jumin:** Am I… tactless?

 

**Jaehee:** I would not say you are tactless Mr. Han. I do think that maybe you do not think of how your words and actions will affect others sometimes. 

 

**Yoosung:** Maybe you aren’t good at reading people? 

 

**Jumin:** I am fine at reading people. I do it all day at work.

 

**Yoosung:** We all know you are skilled businessman but, that IS what you do all day. 

 

**Jaehee:** He does have a point. What is this about anyway?

 

**Jumin:** Doesn’t matter. Thank you both.

 

**Jumin logs off…**

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful not to schmooze my mother to death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited to see where this story goes!

“These numbers are amazing. If you continue to grow like this we might want to look into opening a physical location. If that is something you would be interested in.” Jumin is actually really impressed. 

 

“I am actually very interested, is there an estimated time when we could start looking at properties?” you try and keep yourself from doing a little dance in your seat. Your phone starts to vibrate. You take a quick glance at the screen lighting up with the name “MOM ICE” 

 

“I-I’m sorry, I have to take this.” you stutter. Jumin nods in approval. 

 

“Mom, what is going on?” 

 

_ “Honey, it is your father. He is in the hospital now. Please come as soon as you can.”  _

 

“Oh-oh god. Okay. I will be there as soon as possible.” you hang up trying to stay calm but, terror is plastered on your face. 

 

“Is everything alright?” Jumin looks worried.

 

“I’m sorry. I need to go. There is an emergency.” you can feel tears start to fill your eyes. 

 

“Let me get a car for you.” Jumin offers.

 

“No, it is fine. I have my own car.” you bark, heading to the door.

 

“Soo-Min, I am sorry but I feel that I must insist. You should not be driving in your current emotional state.” Jumin stands from his desk speaking in a harsh tone. 

 

“Fine.” 

 

~~~

 

The ride was silent. You didn’t know what to talk about and your mind was racing at a thousand miles a minute. You pull in front of the hospital, dreading to enter. Before you can get to the handle, Jumin is already holding the door open. 

 

“Thank you for the ride.” You give him your best attempt at a smile and start to walk inside. 

 

“Ms. Gho, you don’t think you are getting out of our meeting that easily do you? We have much to discuss. We can walk and talk.” Jumin is as monotone as ever. 

 

“Let’s go then.” you gesture for him to follow you. The walk to the seventh floor seems to last a lifetime. He goes over plans for the physical store and warehouse management but, it all seems to drone together. You see your mom down the hall and she looks distraught. Throwing aside all of your businesswoman facade, you run into her out stretched arms and exchange comforting words. Your actions make Jumin start to feel that incessant warm sensation, that made him uncomfortable. He is surprised at how much you looked like your mother. You are almost a carbon copy.  

 

“Minny, who is this fine gentleman? Is he your boyfriend?” She has a fake smile on, you can always tell no matter how convincing she makes it. 

 

“No, he is a business associate. We took the meeting with us.” Jumin can see the embarrassment as if were written on your forehead. 

 

“Mrs. Gho, it is a pleasure to meet you, aside from the unfortunate circumstances.” Jumin’s charm never ceases to amaze you. You can see right through his act, it is all part of upholding a reputation. 

 

“Pity, you two would look great together. It is nice to meet you as well.”  She extends her arm for a handshake. 

 

“Your daughter could make any man look good with her by his side.” 

 

_ Dammit.  _

 

You can feel your face start to turn red as you turn quickly away from him to speak with your mother. 

 

“I will be in when I am finished.” You and your mother unlock arms as she slips into your father’s room. 

 

“Some nerve you have. Be careful not to schmooze my mother to death.” You sneer, taking a seat on a bench in the hall. 

 

“I am simply being honest. Just because I am a reserved man does not mean I am blind to the world’s beauty, Ms. Gho.” Jumin takes the seat next to her, avoiding eye contact.

 

“You are so full of it. Thank you again for the ride up here. I owe you one.” Jumin is a bit surprised at the softness of your voice. Why were you not telling him off?

 

“Well, come to think of it. I am a part of a charity organization and we are hosting a fundraising event next month. I would like to ask if you would accompany me. Before you can argue with me on the topic, I believe that this will benefit both of us. You will be able to promote your brand and perhaps find some new business opportunities. However, on my end I will get to attend the party without my father insisting that I take Sarah. I can not stand that woman. Besides, your right hook made that the last party so much more interesting.” Jumin half chuckles.

 

“Out of all things. Fine, but this is NOT a date. We are attending as business partners. Nothing else.”  you give him a harsh side eye.   

 

“Of course. Anything else would be inappropriate. Would you like a driver to pick you up and take you to your car or have it delivered back to your home?” 

 

“Don’t worry about it. I will come pick it up tomorrow.” You will not take any more handouts from him. 

 

“It really is no issue, but if you insist. I will have Assistant Kang email you the information on the party and if you need to speak with me directly you have my number.” Jumin gets up from the bench, giving you a quick grin and nod before disappearing around the corner.

 

_ Keep your head on. You can do this.  _

 

Your mother sits next to you and wraps her arm around your shoulders, squeezing you into her.

 

“He seems nice. Don’t you think it is time to start putting yourself out there again? I hate to see you so lonely.” she is always concerned about your love life. 

 

“Mom, please. I’m just not ready. I can’t be ready until I know he won’t come back. I can’t let myself feel that again when I still lay awake at night wondering when he will be back to finish what he started. Besides, no one will want someone who is so scarred, physically and mentally.” 

 

“Soo-Min, you have so much to offer the world. If you let down your guard and give someone the chance to know you, to love you, they will accept every part of you.” Your mother started to tense up, she always spoke so kindly even when she is frustrated.

 

“How is dad? What even happened?” 

 

“They think he had a heart attack. I came home and he was unconscious in the shower. He is still asleep. Why don’t you go home? I don’t know when he will wake up.” she wipes a tear from her cheek.

 

“I can stay, if you need me to.” 

 

“Min, you have a son who needs you more than I do. You work too much. I will call you when I learn anything new.” You hug your mother for a few minutes before saying your goodbyes. 

 

_ I don’t need a partner to be happy. No one will be happy with me. I don’t deserve that kind of love anymore.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support! I will probably move to only posting 2 or three time a week because life is a thing. 
> 
> MeekoMyachi~Beta


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do we need to talk about this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter because the next is super long 
> 
> MeekoMyachi~Beta

Finally, it is a free weekend. Iseul is at your brother’s, Ms. Pak is visiting her family, and there is no immediate work that needs to be done. Mina is coming over later for a girls weekend, which you needed desperately. You had gone to the store earlier and picked up some liquor; you know you will need it because every time Mina comes over you end up having a heartfelt conversation that gets a little too real. There is only six more days until the party and you are planning on getting a dress tomorrow with Mina. 

~~~

 

“Hey mama!” Mina yells, opening the front door.

 

“Hey, I’m in the kitchen.” 

 

“Of course you are.” Mina giggles, dropping a pizza on the counter next to you. You pull out two glasses and mix together some 1800 and Mountain Dew.

 

“You just get me. So tell me about that heir guy. I know his name can’t be ‘Douche Canoe.” she kisses you on the cheek. You take a quick swig of the drink.

 

“His name is Jumin Han, and he is a stuck up rich guy who thinks he can have whatever he wants.” Your phone rings, displaying the name “Pompous Idiot” across the screen. “Oh. My. God. It’s him. Does he have a sixth sense or something.” You sigh while Mina pulls herself onto the counter and begins to sip on her drink.

 

“Hello.”

 

_ “Hello, Ms. Gho. This is Jumin Han.” _

 

“Hello, Mr. Han. How can I help you.” 

 

_ “I have been thinking about the party and if you are to accompany me I would like to buy your dress for the event., since technically you are being coerced into attending.” _

 

“Uhh… yeah. That is going to be a hard pass.” 

 

_ “Fine, as you wish. I would like to insist but, please let me know if you change your mind. Please do not wear anything gaudy or flashy. I don’t want to draw too much attention. I will pick you up one hour before the party is supposed to begin.”  _

 

“Jeez, why don’t you just pick out my entire outfit for me and spare me the agony.”

 

_ “That would be preferable.” _

 

“I was kidding! Do not do that! I have to go. Bye, Mr. Han.” 

 

You hang up and Mina is giving you her one eyebrow raised ‘so tell me about it’ look. 

 

“Who the hell does that?! You don’t just spend your money all willy nilly on some woman you barely know. What kind of person does that?”

 

“Rich people.” she stares at you blankly, studying your face.  

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” 

 

“Because I think sometimes I know you better than you do, and I think that you might have a little teeny tiny crush on one Mr. Han.” she giggles, nudging you with her shoulder. 

 

“Oh shut up, I don’t need your lip service.” You nudge her back a little harder and take your place on the couch in the living room. You turn on Rocky Horror Picture Show, you two watch it every time she spends the night.

 

“Besides, he is so full of himself, he is just another rich asshole who wants to make me a slave to his company by doing nice things so I owe him. He is probably just taking me to this party so he can parade me around like some prize token.” you snuff.

 

“Or. Or. Oooor… He is a decent guy who has taken a genuine interest in you because you are a strong, independent, beautiful, wonderful mother, who doesn’t take any bullshit.” Mina giggles. After about twenty minutes she pauses the movie.

 

“We need to talk.” She turns toward you.

 

“Oh god, about what?”

 

“Why are you refusing to put yourself back out there? I want to see you be with someone who is totally head over heels for you. I mean I know i’m not exactly the pinnacle of greatest relationships. My boyfriend lives in Japan for christ sakes but, I think you need to let people in and give them a chance.”

 

“Why do we need to talk about this?” you let out a long sigh taking another swig from you glass.

 

“Because you are unhappy and everyone can see it. You just bury yourself in work and keep busy so you don’t have to deal with your feelings. Come on, I’ve known you for nearly fifteen years and I know when you are avoiding your feelings.” Mina places a hand on your leg.

 

“You know why I don’t let people in. After what happened with… I just can’t.” You get up and walk to the kitchen. Mina follows you, she is not going to let you walk away from it this time.

 

“Yes you can! Not everyone is a psychotic, manipulative piece of shit like Gi is.” Mina raised her voice, she never does that.

 

“Stop okay! Just stop. Do you really think someone will love this? They will love damaged goods? My mind is basically shattered, I have no idea how to love someone the right way. My body has been mutilated! No one will love a girl who is covered in scars like these, no one will love a girl who has baggage like this. He ruined me, forever. He said if he can’t have me he will make sure no one else can. He lived up to that promise.” A tear falls off your cheek and you push past Mina and lock yourself in the bathroom. You put your hands on the sink and stare at yourself in the mirror. You hear a few soft taps on the door

 

“Minny, I-I didn’t mean to upset you. I just want you to be happy. I’m sorry… Please come out.” Mina knows she shouldn't have brought it up but, she knows how you keep things bottled up inside. 

 

You lift your shirt to look at the scar on your stomach. It runs from your right left hip to your naval and you hate it. You hate looking at it. You hate what he did to you. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS. IS. NOT. HAPPENING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took feckin forever to write this chapter 
> 
> MeekoMyachi~Beta

It is the day of the party and you are zero percent prepared for today. Jumin will be arriving in a little less than twenty minutes. Ms. Pak took Iseul to the park while you are getting ready so there isn’t an episode when you try to leave. Mina talked you into wearing a shorter dress to show off your “sick tatts” and putting in all of your piercings to give off a “don’t fuck with me” vibe. The dress you picked is a charcoal, chiffon long sleeve with a large back cutout and a midi high-low hem that started mid thigh and ended mid calf. The shoes are black platform pumps with small gold spike accents on the heels. You decide to keep it simple with your hair and makeup by taming the already wavy hair, pulling the right side back with a few bobby pins and putting on a little winged eyeliner and a sheen metallic gold lipstick. 

 

You are looking at yourself in the mirror when you hear the doorbell ring. You look at the front porch from your bedroom window and see Jumin standing at the door. Taking one more quick glance you realize that the clasp at the top of your dress is undone. You open your bedroom window.

 

“The door is unlocked, I will be right down.” you shout, realizing you sounded in distress.

 

“I can wait here.” He is looking around, trying to figure out where your voice is coming from.

 

“Up here. It’s really no issue please, I’ll be right there.” you huff back at him. Jumin nods and opens the door. He is greeted by the smell of vanilla and the combination of creams and jade that decorated your living room. Meanwhile, you are struggling to try and hook the clasp at the top of your dress which is so conveniently located at the exact spot you can’t reach. 

 

_ THIS. IS. NOT. HAPPENING.  _

 

You let out a sharp huff trying to think of any way to avoid having him help you. The thought makes your skin crawl with anxiety. You spray on your favorite perfume and mentally prepare yourself for what is about to happen when you hear his voice traveling up the stairs.

 

“Ms. Gho? Are you alright? I hate to bother you, I just hear a lot of noise.” You open your bedroom door and see him leaning against the wall at the end of the hall with his face in his phone like it always is. 

 

“Jumin?” you half whisper. He shoots up, standing at attention to the sound of you calling his name which makes you jump a little. 

 

“I hate to ask but, I need a bit of help.” you try your best to get out the words without choking on them. Jumin’s face starts to turn red and is disappears as quickly as it came. He enters your bedroom and takes a quick glance at the heather walls and the few succulent plants you have around the room. 

 

“What seems to be the issue?” 

 

“T-There is a clasp on the back of my dress and I can’t reach it.” you stutter.

 

“Yes, of course.” Jumin’s voice goes back monotoned and his face stoic. You turn around and move your hair out of the way. You hear him gulp behind you and his hands hover near your back. You look at him in the mirror and see his face almost glowing red and you can't help but grim. Jumin takes his time hooking the clasp, studying the details of your back, the tattoos, the scar, the way your shoulder blades curve against your dress. You hear him let out a sharp breath as he grabs your gold clutch purse off the desk next to you. 

 

“Thank you.” You turn around and give him an almost smile, avoiding eye contact. He hands you your purse and follows you out of the house. 

  
  


~~~ 

  
  


The ride has been dead silent so far and he has no idea what to say to her. He wants to ask her about Iseul, her past, her father. He wants to tell her how beautiful she looks but, he doesn’t want to put his foot in his mouth and risk ruining the night. 

 

“You look nice tonight, Mr. Han.” He is a little shocked that Soo-Min would even give him a compliment. 

 

“Thank you Ms. Gho, I have to at least try to look worthy enough to stand next to a such a beautiful woman.” He continues to gaze out the window. 

 

“Oh, which woman is that?” She rolls her eyes. 

 

“Well, you of course. I hope you don’t think of me as a playboy…” Jumin is almost immediately interrupted by Soo-Min.

 

“I am just busting your balls… Thank you, Mr. Han.” She smiles at him and he chuckles a bit. 

 

_ She is too hard to read. This is borderline embarrassing. _

 

Jumin does a double take as he notices the tattoos on her legs and feet. He is confused by the fact that she can look so elegant and rough at the same time. Her left calf bares a geometric band with elephants inside that wrap around the leg. Her entire right thigh is done in a colorful traditional japanese sleeve. Her left foot has a simple floral design across the top and the right he can see a bit of writing in the inside area of her foot. He begins to wonder what they mean, when she got them, why she got them.  

 

“Ms. Gho, I noticed your tattoos, would you tell me about them? I am curious.” 

 

“Umm, sure. I have eight all together I think. What do you want to know?” That smile she gives him is so rare and it is enough to make time stop. 

 

“Oh well, I was wondering what other tattoos you have since I only see six.” 

 

“I have a sunflower on my left ribs and a bull skull piece” She gestures to the center of her chest right below her bust line. The thought makes Jumin shiver a little. 

 

“Did they hurt? All of them I mean?” 

 

“Yes, and if anyone tells you otherwise, they are lying.” She groans back at him. 

 

~~~

 

You arrive at the party and you hear Jumin mumbling to himself. 

 

“They are like vermin.” He is talking about the reporters crowding the limo. The door is opened by one of the security guards. Jumin steps out, holding his hand out to help you out of the seat. You take is hand. His grip is gentle but, firm. The paparazzi swarm you with questions and flashing lights but, a guard soon steps in between you and the horde. Jumin links his arm with yours and tries his best to shield both of your eyes from the lights. You step inside the venue and Jaehee immediately greets you. 

 

“Soo-Min, you look amazing! Mr. Han, you look very nice as well. V hasn’t shown up yet, but the rest of them are in there. I heard Luciel say he is looking for you.” Jaehee talked swiftly as she was looking down at her clipboard. 

 

“Thank you, Assistant Kang. Ms. Gho, please follow me.” Jumin leads you into the hall where the party is taking place and leads you to a table that has your name on a place card next to his. 

 

“I will go grab us drinks. What would you like?” He asks you.

 

“Anything that will make me black out.”  You joke with him.

 

“Whiskey it is, then. Please excuse me for a moment.” You watch as he begins to make his way to the bar but is quickly grabbed by two men, one with silver hair and one with red. It seems urgent. 

 

_ Guess I’ll have to wait a little bit longer for my liquid courage then. _

 

~~~

 

Jumin is pulled out to the balcony by Zen and Luciel. 

 

“Who the hell is that?!” Luciel asks.

 

“Please don’t tell me you bribed that poor woman to date you… wait… she isn’t a prostitute, is she?” Zen fold his arms across his chest.

 

“Zen, please control yourself. You of all people should know that I am above escorts. She is a business associate and she owed me a favor. She gets me out of being hounded about Sarah and she gets a literal night out. It is a mutually beneficial situation.” Jumin retorts.

 

“Okay, so what I am hearing is that she is fair game because she is fucking gorgeous.” Zen teases Jumin.

 

“Technically, yes.” Jumin huffs.

 

“What do you mean technically?” Zen looks at Luciel and nudges him with his shoulder.

 

“I wouldn’t say she is the most approachable woman. I was all I could do to have her be civil with me.” Jumin adjusts his watch.

 

“That is because you are a boring, stick in the mud and I am a charming gentlemen.” Zen scoffs back.

 

“I don’t need your lip service tonight, Hyun.” Jumin mumbled as Zen started to walk away. 

 

“Is that her?” Luciel leans against the wall next to Jumin. 

 

“She is beautiful but, your description did her no justice.” Luciel chuckles.

 

“Don’t start…” Jumin scoffs and walks back toward the table.

 

~~~

 

You are standing at the bar hoping that one more drink will be enough to make this a little more tolerable. The man with red hair from earlier takes a seat next to you. 

 

“You must be Soo-Min.” he turns in the barstool to lean against the bar. 

“I am. Who are you?” you sneer.

 

“Oh, me? I am Luciel or Seven, whichever suits you, I suppose. Jumin has told me a lot about you.” He winks at you.

 

“Hopefully good things.” you put your chin in your hand with you elbow on the counter. 

 

“If by good things you mean calling him an obnoxious, mouth breathing asshole then yes. I’ve heard good things…. Heya Zen, this is Soo-Min.” Luciel laughs and gives a little wave to the silver haired man walking toward you. 

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Zen.” You smile and shake his hand. He is probably the most gorgeous man you have ever seen. 

 

“The pleasure is all mine. So tell me, did Jumin coerce you into coming?” Zen kisses the top of your hand and gives you a soft grin.

 

“Something like that. Although I can’t complain much. This party is wonderful so far.” You are blushing. What is this guy’s deal? Why are you blushing? 

 

“So I know that we hardly know each other but, I just don’t think I would be able to live with myself knowing I didn’t ask you when I had the chance. Would you be interested in going out for dinner sometime?” Zen looks at his feet trying to muster the courage to look you in the eyes.

 

“I am very flattered but, I will have to respectfully decline. I am not really on the market, so to speak.” You can feel your face turning red and before Zen could respond Jumin touches the small of your back to get your attention. You jump at his touch.

 

“Ms. Gho, would you join me at the table please we are about to begin.” Jumin lifts his hand toward the table allowing you to walk in front of him. 

 

“I hope Zen wasn’t bothering you. He can be a bit pushy.” Jumin pulls your chair out for you.

 

“No, not at all.” you smile back at him as Jaehee takes the stand in the front of the room.

 

~~~

 

Jumin opens the car door for Soo-Min and climbs in behind her, beginning the ride back to her home.

 

“I hope you had a good time Ms. Gho.” Jumin has been tense after the reports have been swamping him with questions about Sarah. 

 

“I did, thank you for forcing me to come.” She is looking at her hands, picking at her cuticles. He can tell she is anxious about something. 

 

“If I may be honest with you for a moment.” Jumin pushes his hair back out of his face looking over at her. 

 

“I’m all ears, Mr. Han.” 

 

“My whole life I have been handed whatever I have wanted. I can’t really recall a time in my life where I have been genuinely curious about something. I know you aren’t particularly fond of me, but I do hope that we could be friends some day. I don’t have many friends and I am hoping to become friends with someone who is actually interesting for a change.” Jumin confesses to her. 

 

“Yeah, maybe we could be friends. But, no buying me things and no handouts. I know that it is late, but if you would like to come inside, I know Iseul would like to see you.”  

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm adaptable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP THERE IT IS!
> 
> MeekoMyachi~Beta

“Jumin!” Iseul jumps off the couch and runs to him. Jumin rubs the boy’s head as the child wraps his arms around Jumin’s legs. 

 

“Hello, little man. What have you been up to lately?” Jumin asks him.

 

“Mommy redid my room in dinosaurs! Come see, come see!” Iseul grabs Jumin’s hand, starting to pull him up the his room. You nod to Jumin before following after them.

 

“I’m going to get changed out of this god awful thing. Have fun with the tour.” you giggle, closing the bedroom door behind you. From the the other room you can hear Iseul going over every single detail of his room and Jumin chuckling, giving your son affirmation. Ms. Pak luckily is putting towels in your bathroom and is able to help you with the clasp at the back of your dress. You change into an oversized heather grey sweater and some black leggings, pulling your hair into a ponytail. Your feet are sore from the heels you wore. You head back to the kitchen, passing Iseul’s room on the way. Jumin is keeping his fake interest well intact. You are a bit buzzed from the party but, if he wanted to be curious and nosey you will need a few more drinks before the conversation starts. You pull out two glasses and fill it up halfway with bourbon. You knock your glass back in a single swig and fill it again before Jumin meets you in the kitchen. 

 

“He has quite the set of lungs.” Jumin jokes with you. 

 

“Yeah, he is a talker. You can take off your jacket.” You take a sip, pointing at him.

 

“Of course.” Jumin takes it off, placing it neatly over the back of one of the kitchen chairs and rolls up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows. 

 

“I hope you drink bourbon.” you slide the glass towards him.

 

“I’m adaptable.” He takes a small sip, you can see the burning hit him as his eyes open wider and chokes back a cough. He rests his back on the counter across from you so you can face each other. 

 

“You said you’re curious about me. What do you want to know?” You ask him. He is a bit shocked by your question and clears his throat. 

 

“I-I’m not sure how to ask this without sounding rude or intrusive, but where is Isuel’s father.” He asks, already knowing the answer but, he knows she would be outraged to know he did a background check on her. 

 

“Prison.” 

 

“May i ask how he got there, how long is he in for?” He wants to hear he tell him. He wants to know what exactly happened to her, what kind of monster could try to murder a pregnant woman. 

 

“Only one more year. I might have to move again at that point. He isn’t a stable man, never was. He is controlling, manipulative and he has a temper. He in no way was or is ready to be a father and I knew that. We had split up a few months before I found out I was pregnant. I hadn’t seen him until I was six months along. I was trying to hide it from him. When he found out he... he just lost it. He told me that he was going to put an end to both of his problems. He told me he would make sure that no one else could have or want me after he was done. I-I don’t remember a lot from the actual event. I was in the hospital for awhile. Isuel was in the intensive care unit for almost four months because he was born so early. So, yeah.” you down the rest of your second glass and begin filling your third, Jumin’s second. 

 

“T-That makes me very angry. He believes no one will ever find your attractive because of what he did to you? ” Jumin could feel his face getting hotter, it was repulsive. No one should have to go through what she did and she acts like she can take on the world by herself. 

 

“Something like that I suppose…” you and Jumin both take a large swig from your glasses. 

 

“Well, i’m not sure how he could think that. May I be honest with you Soo-Min.” Jumin finishes off his glass of liquid courage.

 

“Of course.” you nod, Jumin gets closer to you as you take your final sip.

 

“I think that you are probably the strongest woman I have ever met. You are truly beautiful and nothing that he could ever do to you would make me think differently.” Jumin closes the space between you, placing his hands on the counter on either side of you. Your back presses against the granite and your face starts to turn red. 

 

“Jumin… I--” your words are cut off by his lips gently pressing to yours. He pulls away, looking distraught. It has been so long since you have felt this way. 

 

“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t..” you wrap your hands around the back of his neck, pulling him into a more forceful kiss. He pulls himself into you, pressing your bodies together and placing his left hand at the small of your back as you exchange a few more heated kisses. Your body feels as if it is moving on its own and you are just a passenger. You nip his lower lip, sending a wave of heat through his body. He moves his right hand placing it on your hip, giving it a firm grip. You part your lips allowing his tongue entrance. His left hand mimics the right as he lifts you onto the countertop, placing himself in between your legs. You can start to feel an unfamiliar warmth in your stomach as you begin to unbutton his shirt. Jumin slips his hand under your shirt to caress your skin as he alternates between kisses and bites on your neck. You waste no time pulling off your shirt and discarding it onto the floor. Jumin lays a gentle kiss on your chest and it send a pang of grief through your body, reminding you that all your past you have been trying to hide is now bare. He can feel your body freeze, breaking him out of his alcohol induced lust. 

 

“Jumin, I-I can’t.” you place a hand on his chest and gently push him away from you. Your eyes begin to well, you can’t even look at him. 

 

“I-I’m sorry, I just can’t. Please leave.” you pull your knees to your chest in a feeble attempt to cover yourself. 

 

“I understand, we are both not in our right minds. Please forgive me.” Jumin quickly grabs his jacket, leaving his shirt undone. You can feel tears stream down your face when you hear the door close behind him. 

 

_ God dammit. Stupid. Stupid.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm having conflicting feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major writers block here.
> 
> MeekoMyachi~Beta

It has been a week since the party and Jumin still hasn’t received a call or text from her. He hasn’t been able to gather the courage to reach out either; he let it go too far. 

 

_ This is all my fault. I’m supposed to be the one who stays grounded. I’m the one that was suppose to stay clear headed.  _

 

Jumin decides to log into the messenger. 

 

**Jumin:** Hey, who is on?

 

**707:** Heya~

 

**Zen:** Hi.

 

**Jaehee:** Hello, Mr. Han

 

**Jumin:** I’m having conflicting feelings. 

 

**Zen:** You have feelings?!

 

**Zen:** [shocked emoji]

 

**707:** Has she not spoken to you since the party?

 

**Jaehee:** Who? Soo-Min? Sarah? 

 

**Zen:** OMG!! What did you do to her?! 

 

**Zen:** [angry emoji] 

 

**Jumin:** I took her home and she invited me in for a few drinks. We got intimate in the kitchen. 

 

**Jaehee:** WHAT?!

 

**707:** [shocked emoji] 

 

**Zen:** what?

 

**Zen:** WHAT

 

**Zen:** WHAT?!

 

**Zen:** YOU DIDN’T DID YOU?!

 

**Zen:** Dear god, please tell me you didn’t?!

 

**Zen:** [angry emoji] 

 

**Jumin:** No, we didn’t. Things didn’t go that far. 

 

**Jaehee:** OMG! Mr. Han. What about Sarah?! What about the paparazzi! Oh, god, i’m getting a        headache just thinking about the damage control.

 

**707:** So, what happened that made her not call you? 

 

**Zen:** What did you do? What did you do? What did you do?

 

**Jumin:** Please, we barely got to third base. 

 

**Zen:** [shocked emoji]

 

**Jaehee:** [shocked emoji]

 

**707:** [shocked emoji]

 

**Zen:** What do you it didn’t get that far?! 

 

**Jaehee:** YOU WHAT?!

 

**707** : I think you mean second base, Jumin. Lololololol

 

**Zen:** Yeah!! 

 

**Zen:** Third base is actually like… DOING IT!

 

**Jumin:** Ahh, I see. I figured that would be considered a “home run” given the rules of baseball. 

 

**Jaehee:** [sigh emoji] 

 

**Zen:** OMG… can you believe this guy~

 

**Jumin:** Regardless, i’m not sure if it is appropriate for me to reach out or not due to the circumstances. 

 

**Jumin:** I need to go think things over. 

 

**Jumin logs off**

 

_ I’ll just call her.  _

 

Jumin pulls up his contacts, then pressing the call button next to ‘Soo-Min Gho’. 

 

_ “Hello.” _

 

“Hi, Ms. Gho. It’s Jumin Han.”

 

_ “I know. I have caller I.D” _

 

“Ahh, yes. I suppose that you do. I am calling because I think we need to discuss what happened last week.”

 

_ “Yes, we do. I think it is best if we keep this strictly business. I am not in a place where I think I could move forward with this relationship, friendship or otherwise.” _

 

“I understand and respect your decision, although I can’t say that I’m not disappointed. I will see you next week at our meeting then. Have a nice day.” 

 

_ “You as well. Goodbye.”  _

 

~~~

 

“What was that about Minny?” your mom asks, handing you a plates to set the table. 

 

“Don’t tell me you are having boy problems, Min.” Ki, your brother, hip checks you out of the way. 

 

“Shut your mouth hole, Ki!” you joke, nudging him with your shoulder. 

 

“Is it that man from the hospital? God, what was his name?” your mom rambles, stirring the pot of soup on the stove. 

 

“Jumin Han, and it doesn’t matter.” Almost as soon as you finish your sentence your sister-in-law Nari bolts into the room. 

 

“Did you just say Jumin Han!” Her eyes are wide with excitement.

 

“Yeah…” 

 

“As in… The Jumin Han, Director of C&R!” Nari grabs your hands and squeezes them.

 

“Yes. Why?” you look at her in confusion about the fuss she is making about this guy. 

 

“Who is this guy?” Ki runs his fingers through his hair, trying to maintain composure about his wife's giddiness. You continue to set the table. 

 

“He is only like, THE most eligible bachelor right now. There are a whole bunch of rumors going around right now that he is getting engaged to this girl Sarah. I don’t know why he would. She looks like a raspberry.” Nari giggled. She is always up to date on pop culture because of her job as an online entertainment content writer.  

 

“Is he? Hmmm, that explains the press at the party.” you are deep in thought as you tap a spoon to your bottom lip. 

 

“Wait… what?! You went to a party that he attended?!” Nari looks shocked, while your brother looks disgusted. 

 

“He kind of made me go. We went together, as business partners.” as you set down the last plate Nari looks like she is about to faint.

 

“No. Fucking. Way. You are the girl he was photographed with?” your brother immediately gives the two of you a death glare.

 

“Hey sis, just be careful. Okay?” Ki gives you a sympathetic look that you know all too well every time someone mentions you being with a man. 

 

“How did it go? Was he nice? Is he actually gay?” Nari berates you with questions all at once, making you feel overwhelmed. 

 

“It went fine. Things got weird and trust me he isn’t gay or.. At least to my knowledge. I could actually use your guys’ advice, if you don’t mind.” Ki and your father both look at each other with concern.

 

“I’m going to go outside for a smoke.” Your father quickly exits the house out the back door.

 

“Ditto.” Ki, quickly follows suit, not wanting to get involved in boy talk. 

 

“What’s up hun.” Your mom, places a dish of rice on the table. Nari takes a seat at the table, her eyes fixated on you because you had never asked or really even spoke of men before. 

 

“So, after the party I invited Jumin in for a few drinks and to see Iseul because I know how much he looks up to him. Well, one thing led to another and we were both pretty drunk. I freaked out before anything serious could happen. I told him I wanted to keep things strictly business from now on because I don’t think I’m ready to be in that kind of situation again, but I don’t think I actually meant it.” you confess to them.

 

“Are you scared about something happening again, like before?” Nari asks.

 

“No, not really. Jumin is very different from him. I’m scared about what will happen when Gi gets out, i’m scared to let him in. What if i’m too broken?” you put your head in your hands as you place your elbows on the counter. 

 

“If it feels right, you need to go with your gut Min. You can’t live your entire life playing offense and defense.” Nari comes over to you and gives you a hug. 

 

“Thank you guys.” you say, pulling your mom into the hug.  


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this could work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MeekoMyachi~Beta

Jumin is sitting at his desk lost in thought, as he is staring out the window. He is startled by the ring of his cell phone, displaying “Soo-Min Gho” on the screen. 

 

_ Odd… _

 

“Hello, Ms. Gho.”

 

_ “Hey Mr. Han. I wanted to ask if you would mind joining me for coffee.”  _

 

“Yes, of course. Is today around let’s say 7pm okay?”

 

_ “Yeah, that’s fine. I will see you then.”  _

 

“See you then.”

 

Jumin walks out of his office and over to Jaehee’s. 

 

“Assistant Kang.” he bellows, opening her office door with no knock.

 

“Yes, Mr. Han?” Jaehee looks up from her work only to be met with the same disdainful look on his face as always.

“I need you to cancel my 6:30 meeting. Also, I would like a third party opinion if you wouldn’t mind.” Jumin leans against the door frame and crosses his arms over his chest.

 

“I can try and be of help. What is this about?” Jaehee drops her pen onto the desk, folding her hands in her lap.

 

“I am confused. Ms. Gho and I spoke yesterday and she explained that she wanted to keep things strictly business which is no issue. I have enough to deal with avoiding talking about Sarah, though I can’t say I would mind progressing in a relationship with her.”

 

“...with Sarah?” Jaehee looks at him, puzzled. 

 

“Dear god no. Soo-Min. Regardless, she asked me to meet her for coffee today. I accepted. Why would she ask me for coffee if she wants to keep things strictly business?” Jumin rubs his forehead with his hand, in an attempt to relieve the tension. 

 

“Maybe she wants to talk to you about August Pearl.” Jaehee is at a loss for words because she doesn’t know Soo-Min all that well.

“Yes perhaps. Thank you Assistant Kang.” Jumin quickly returns to his own office. 

 

~~~

 

You tried your best to keep your outfit as casual as possible with an olive button up, light wash ripped skinny jeans and black booties. You waited at one of the tables with half of your coffee already gone. It is 6:55 and you can feel your heart thumping in your chest. You are going over all the different endings to this conversation. You look down into your cup and see a large figure move towards you in your peripheral. 

“Ms. Gho.” Jumin takes the seat across from you and all the blood rushes to your face. 

 

“Hey, Mr. Han. Thank you for coming.” You smile as he sits back in the chair trying to get comfortable. 

 

“May I ask why you have asked me here?” Jumin gave his best effort to express disinterest.

 

“I needed to speak with you about our relationship.” You avoid his stoic gaze. 

 

“If you are worried, I remember what you said Ms. Gho.” Jumin rests his chin in his palm with his elbow on the table. 

 

“I know what I had said. Although, I want to be honest with you in saying that what I said and what I feel are very very different. What happened between us was rushed and we both obviously had a little too much to drink, but I want you to know that I allowed it to happen because I am attracted to you. I don’t want to rush anything and I’m honestly really terrified of the idea of dating again. So, I was wondering if you are still interested in being friends. I would really like to be friends with you, Jumin.” you avoid eye contact the entire time you speak with him. Jumin’s heart skips a beat at the sound of you saying his name.

 

“You are a very confusing woman. Of course we can be friends, although I want to be open and honest with you as well. I would be lying to both you and myself if I were to tell you that I’m not keen to the idea of being in a relationship with you, you strike my curiosity and everything I said that night still stands. At this time I am going through quite the rumor cycle with a woman I am being begged to marry by my father. Frankly, I want you to know that I hope that we can become more someday, but I want to respect your boundaries and I look forward to building any kind of relationship with you.” Jumin’s face never changes expression. The two of you finish your coffees and begin to walk out the door. 

 

“Do you need a ride home?” Jumin asks, holding the door open as you walk through.

 

“No, thank you though. I walked today, this place is only a few blocks from the house.” you look back at him seeing him deep in thought. 

 

“Do you mind if I walk with you? I could use some fresh air.” Jumin rubs the back of his head.

 

“Sure, if you want.” you nod in the direction of the house and begin walking. Most of the walk is quiet. You soon realize there is a man with a camera following the two of you. 

 

“Jumin, don’t look now, but there is a man following us and taking pictures.” you whisper to him. 

 

“I am well aware. They are like vultures. Please don’t pay them any mind. I’m sure they are just looking for a new scandal.” Jumin huffs, he doesn’t even seem bothered by it. 

 

“Well, I’m sure you don’t want that with all the engagement rumors right now.” you roll your eyes at him.

 

“I don’t mind. Besides, I would rather be involved in scandalous rumors with you than that god awful woman.” Jumin chuckles, nudging you with his shoulder. 

 

“I can see it now, Jumin Han seen walking a strange new woman home! Korea’s most sought after playboy is canoodling with another woman!” you joke, in a fake newscaster voice. 

 

“Soo-Min, you tease me!” Jumin laughs. You arrive home and the goodbye seems awkward. You don’t know if you should hug, shake hands or do nothing. 

 

“I had a wonderful time today. Thank you for making me laugh.” Jumin steps up the front stairs after you. 

 

“Me too. I hope we can do this again soon.” You turn around to him as you reach the front door. Before you can say anything else he pulls you into a hug. His embrace is strong. You close your eyes trying to enjoy the moment. He pulls away and his hands linger on your waist.

 

“I will see you soon. Maybe you and Iseul can come over and I will have the chef make some Italian food. I’m sure he would love it.” Jumin smiles at you, releasing you from his grip.

 

“Yes, I’m sure he would. Let me think about it and ask him.” You smile at him and give your goodbyes. You close door behind you and lean your head against it. 

 

_ Maybe this could work.  _


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is this okay? You seem uncomfortable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck, i know. Life happens
> 
> MeekoMyachi~beta

It has been three months since you and Jumin have become friends, and it has been going very well. The two of you agreed to do something every two weeks, to be a respite from the long hours of work the both of you are consumed with. It is now October, and although Halloween isn’t celebrated in Korea, there are many nightclubs and parties that are thrown to cater to the holiday. You for one are in love with western horror films and more than excited to make Jumin watch one. Jumin is coming over for a dinner and movie night, which took a lot of convincing on your part because he doesn’t want to impose on you. After assuring him that he is not imposing if another person offers, he finally accepted. You told him to dress casually because he is only ever in a suit and it bugs the living christ out of you. You are dressed in a black hoodie that has a large panda printed on the back and black leggings with your favorite pizza socks. You have your favorite Pandora station playing as you are cooking. You decided to turn the music a little bit louder than normal and sing along. In the middle of your kitchen performance you turn to the refrigerator and Jumin is standing in the archway with the biggest shit grin you have ever seen. 

 

“Having fun, I see. With a set of pipes such as yours, you could really take off in the singing career, although you may need to take a dance class or two.” Jumin chuckles. He is in three quarter sleeve button down and slacks. 

 

_ If this is his idea of casual dress, he is seriously delusional. _

 

You throw your hand towel at him, laughing at his joke. 

 

“Did Iseul let you in?” You pour him a glass of wine.

 

“Yes, he was waiting for me in the window, actually. He told me that you were being funny in the kitchen so I had to see for myself. What is on the agenda for tonight, Soo-Min?” Jumin takes a sip of his wine. 

 

“Well, dinner's almost ready, we have some ice cream for dessert per Iseul’s request, and then once he is in bed for the night I will personally give you a lesson on the awesomeness of western halloween films. Since you are probably the least cultured, cultured person I know.” You smile to yourself as you continue cooking. You can feel him behind you. 

 

“Is there anything I can help with?” Jumin asks, hovering over you. 

 

“If you want to set the table, that would help.” You point to the cabinet where the dishes are held. Jumin begins to set the table around the large black skull display in the center. 

 

“So you are very fascinated by this whole halloween thing, I see.” 

 

“Yeah, it is really interesting. You should look into it, although you may not appreciate it the same way us ‘commoners’ do.” You giggle. 

The three of you eat dinner. It is full of laughs, mostly from Iseul’s ramblings. Once you are all finished you begin to pick up the table and Jumin touches your hand with his. 

 

“Don’t worry, I can take care of it while you put him to bed.” Jumin smiles and you nod. You follow your son up the stairs and get him changed into his pajamas. You watch him as he brushes his teeth and hair. He climbs into bed and waits for you to tuck him in. You give him a kiss on the forehead, turn off the lights and close the door behind you. You can hear dvd cases being shuffled around, reaching the bottom of the steps. Jumin is looking through the movies in the glass case near the television. 

 

“How do you own so many?” Jumin looks at you, distraught.

 

“I like movies and books.” You point to your office which is right off the living room. Jumin flicks on the light to the room only to be greeted by two walls of books, top to bottom. You can hear him scoff. 

 

“This is amazing, I mean I love to read as well, but hate the clutter. This is quite impressive actually.” Jumin turns to you with a gleam in his eye. 

 

“Thank you. Now come on, I need to educate you in western film and popcorn because i’m making some.” you walk into the kitchen pouring half of the microwave popcorn into two bowls. You pull out a movie from the case and put the dvd in. 

 

“What are we watching?” Jumin asks delicately placing a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

 

“Beetlejuice. It’s my favorite.” you grab a half handful of popcorn and shove it into your mouth. Jumin looks over at you in dismay. 

 

“What?” you give him an evil side eye as you press play. 

 

“Is that popcorn good?” Jumin gives you a cheesy grin.

 

“How about you go to hell, Jumin?” You give him an even bigger smile, lightly pushing his leg with your foot. You lay with your back against the armrest and feet on the cushion in between you and Jumin.

 

“So what is this movie about?” Jumin asks, throwing a piece of popcorn at you. 

 

“You’re a smart man Jumin. You will figure it out.” You fish the rogue popcorn out of your hair and throw it back at him. Jumin pulls your legs onto his lap, placing one hand on your leg. You can feel heat rush to your face as he slowly rub the pad of his thumb over your knee. 

 

“Is this okay? You seem uncomfortable.” Even when Jumin is expressing concern he still sounds monotoned. 

 

“No, no. This is fine, just different I suppose.” You smile and go back to watching the movie. 

 

~~~

 

_ I really need to pee. Will I wake her up if I move?  _

 

Jumin grabs her legs, moving as slowly and gently as possible. He makes his way to the bathroom, taking a moment to stop and admire a candid picture someone took of Soo-Min and Iseul playing together outside. He lets out a small chuckle, having a moment of sonder. Jumin uses the bathroom and as he begins to wash his hands he hear the sound of small footsteps on the stairs above. 

 

“Mommy… mommy.” Iseul’s voice is sharp and demanding. Jumin closes the door behind him only to be met by the boy standing directly in front of him, causing him to almost jump. 

 

“I need mom. I’m thirsty.” 

 

“Mom, is sleeping. How about I help you okay?” Jumin gives him a smile as Iseul nods and lifts his arms in an attempt to get Jumin to pick him up. He lifts the boy into his arms and places him on the island in the middle of the kitchen. 

 

“Can I have my T-Rex cup?” Iseul has a death grip on a green blanket and is sucking his thumb. 

 

“Of course.” Jumin grabs the cup and fills it with water from the door of the refrigerator. 

 

“Are you going to be my dad?” Iseul asks, taking a drink of water from the cup. Jumin is frozen still with terror on his face from not knowing what to say and the shock of the question. 

 

“Ummm… ummmmm. I-I...um.” Jumin gets cut off by a voice behind him. 

 

“Iseul, that is not a question that is okay to ask. Please say you are sorry and go back to bed.” Her voice was calm and collected as she helped him off the counter.

 

“Sorry Jumin. Goodnight.” He watches as the boy disappear back up the stairs. Soo-Min rests her head on her hands while rubbing her temples. 

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think he would ever ask something like that.” She huffs.

 

“No, it’s fine, really. I understand why he would ask. Speaking of which…” Soo-Min cuts him off again. 

 

“Oh god, what?” 

 

“I would like to move things forward. I have undeniable feelings for you and I feel that if I don’t at least attempt to act on them it will be a big mistake on my part. That is if you feel comfortable and in a place in your life where you feel that you can or want to pursue this” Jumin never breaks eye contact with her. 

 

“Let me answer you tomorrow okay? I just need a little time to think about it.” She begins to bite her nails. Jumin has noticed that when she is stressed or overwhelmed she will bite at them. 

 

“Of course. I don’t want you to feel pressured. Please take as much time as you need. It is getting late. I should get going.” Jumin begins to walk to the door. 

 

“Yeah, we both need to get some rest. Bye, Jumin. Try not to get caught by the paparazzi.” She says opening the front door. Jumin chuckles giving her a quick side hug and she closes the door behind him. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All negotiations are final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, i know I suck at keeping up with a schedule. I'm thinking after chapter 15 i will start uploading every thursday.
> 
> MeekoMyachi~Beta

Jumin massages his temples in an attempt to relieve the impending headache he is getting from the stress of waiting on Soo-Min’s phone call. He hadn’t been able to concentrate all day.  His phone begins to ring with a picture of Iseul eating a toy dinosaur head and Soo-Min’s name at the top of the screen.

 

“Han.”

 

_“Hey, I hope this isn’t a bad time.”_

 

“Not at all. Did you sleep well?”

 

_“Didn’t do much sleeping, too much on my mind. Thank you for asking though.”_

 

“Sorry to hear that. Hopefully Iseul isn’t causing too much turmoil this morning.”

 

_“That day will be the rapture. I was actually calling you about what you had said last night. I found myself quite keen on the idea of moving forward with our relationship, that is if you still want to.”_

 

“I can assure you that my excitement is that of a school boy, please disregard my tone, it has not been the easiest of days thus far. My day is looking a bit brighter now though. However, I would be honored if you and Isuel would join my father, Glam and myself for dinner tonight. I can’t help wanting to show you off to the entire world and hopefully put an end to this incessant talk of marrying Sarah.”

 

_“Iseul is actually with my parents tonight, but I can join you. What do I need to wear so I can be properly objectified by you and your father.”_

 

“Dear god, please do not say that. The thought of his eyes on you in that way makes me want to vomit. Please wear a cocktail dress. We will be attending a formal restaurant at seven. I will come along with Driver Kim to pick you up. I wouldn’t want anyone try to steal you on your way there.” He could hear her give her small annoyed chuckle at his remark.

 

_“Yeah, yeah whatever Jumin. I will see you at six then. Later.”_

 

“See you then.”

 

Jumin looks out his office window at the city and can’t help, but smile, It was probably the biggest smile he has had since he was a child. He could hardly wait to rub this in Zen’s face after all the crude, cocky things he had about his now girlfriend.

 

 

~~~

 

Jumin fidgets with his tie as he knocks on Soo-Min’s door.

 

“Hey, you’re early as always.” Soo-Min laughs. Jumin hears her but is too busy studying her from her black, suede pumps upward. Her legs were crossed at the knee, legs revealing the art on her body. Her deep burgundy dress coming just above the knees. As he moves his eyes up her form he notices that her usually hidden figure is on complete display as the dress hugged her in all the right places. Moving further up he finds a bittersweet deep plunge in her dress. Her shoulders are bare, showing off more skin than he would like on a night when his father would be around.

 

“Helloooo… Jumin.” Soo-Min sounds annoyed, waving her hand in front of his face.

 

“I’m so sorry. You look amazing.” Jumin enters the threshold.

 

“Is it too much? Do I need to change?” Soo-Min looks almost sheepish in front of his focused gaze.

 

“No, please don’t. You look perfect.” Jumin answers, his girlfriend pulls him to her and locking her fingers behind his neck. He is amused at how small she is, even in heels. Her head still only reaching his shoulders. He placed his hands at the small of her back, planting a kiss on her forehead.

 

“Next time we go out. I’m choosing and paying. End of story.” She smiles up at him giving him a light push on his chest before walking over to get a coat.

 

“Yes, ma’am. You are rather bossy this evening.” Jumin jokes closing the front door behind them.

 

“You know if I were a man I would be called strong and assertive, but because I’m a woman I’m bossy. What horseshit.” Soo-Min laughs back, swatting Jumin’s hand off the car door.

 

“Well, you just asserted all over my hand and I can’t say it felt good.” Jumin walks to the other side and opens his door.

 

“How do you think women feel?” She plops herself in the low seat.

 

~~~

 

You arrive at the restaurant and Jumin helps you out of the car. He opens the large glass door and you are immediately greeted by a snooty host.

 

“Good evening Director Han. Your father is waiting for you at your usual table.” You jump as you feel a tug on your coat. The host is pulling it off you and checking it in. This place is extravagant. Large chandeliers and sculptures are scattered around the dining area. There is a pianist playing next to a ballroom floor where a few older couples were doing the Waltz. Jumin’s hand found its way around your hip and gripping firm.

 

“Are you okay?” You ask him, nudging him with your elbow.

 

“I’m concerned is all. Please, let me tell them and do not take anything said by any of them to heart. They are all self serving.” Jumin’s eyes were filled with distress. You can tell he is worried about how his father will react. You see a bright pink head jump up from a table in your peripheral.

 

“Jumin, I’m so glad you decided to join us!” The pinkette almost barrels over you to stand near him.

 

“Ms. Gho, what a pleasant surprise.” Glam smiled sincerely at you. She was always more than kind to you, but who knows how long that will last after tonight.

 

“You look lovely this evening, Ms. Gho. What gives us the honor of you being our dinner guest?” Chairman Han stands up to give you a hand shake. Jumin was doing everything he would to wriggle out of Sarah’s constrictor like attention. Jumin pulls your chair out for you to sit and then Sarah’s. You can feel envy pouring out of her, fearing she may actually turn green and burn a hole in your skull at any moment.

 

“Thank you for the hospitality Chairman. Jumin invited me as a business incentive I suppose.” You respond getting a small giggle out of the Chairman and his fiancee.

 

“How is that sweet boy of yours?” Glam asks, her eyes lighting up.

 

“Rowdier than ever. I have been looking into pre-schools for him. I think more structure will help.” You smile back at her.

 

“I don’t see a wedding ring. Did you have him out of wedlock? Is your hair naturally blonde or did it come from a box?” Sarah’s voice was snakelike, almost burning your ears with every syllable.

 

“Please forgive her rudeness. She doesn’t quite have a filter on her.” Glam kicks the pinkette’s shin under the table.

 

“No harm. No foul. I am naturally blonde. I am half swedish and was lucky enough to inherit my mother’s hair. I am not married, never have been and that is all I wish to say about it at this time. Please don’t take it as rudeness, but my personal life has no business here.” You try your damnedest to be as sweet and polite as possible.

 

       “Of course. How is the business going? I have seen that sales have gone up nearly seventy percent since last quarter.” Chairman Han crosses his hands under his chin.

 

_So that is where Jumin gets that from..._

 

“Yes, we have been doing quite well. Glam’s collection has been selling very well. Since it is still all online based customers can be limited, but I have no doubts regarding opening a physical location. I actually believe I may have found the perfect spot on the main boulevard downtown. It is a good spot to pull not only our regular demographic, but elders and college ages as well.” You spoke with as much confidence as you could muster in that moment.

 

“I am very impressed. I see bright things coming your way.” Chairman Han’s voice is deep and sincere. The food arrives and you hear Jumin clear his throat next to you. Your heart begins to pound since he came here with one purpose and hasn’t said a thing since he has sat down.

 

“Father, I would like to discuss this engagement offer.” Jumin’s eyes are colder than you are used to. He looks as if he will feel no remorse or guilt for what he has to say. Sarah perks up at the statement. You almost feel bad, she looks so excited she might explode.

 

“Of course. I think it will be great for you and for the company.” The Chairman never changes tone.

 

“Well, there is a small flaw in this plan. You see, I already have a girlfriend and she owns a business that isn’t run into the ground. So I see this supposed arrangement obsolete.” Jumin also continues his same cold tone.

 

“Girlfriend! You never mentioned a girlfriend!” Sarah’s face was turning redder by the second.

 

“This is quite recent actually and you wouldn’t have known because it is none of your business.” Jumin looks over to the pink haired girl with eyes that could kill.

 

“Jumin, please. I think we need to talk about this more. I know that you harbor anger towards me so, if you brought this edgy, commoner, whore here to make me mad it is not working.” Even with those words the Chairman never changed tone or looked up from his dinner. You could feel Jumin’s anger radiating off of him as he gripped the arms of the chair so tight his knuckles are turning white. You hear Jumin take in a sharp breath and interject before he could make a scene.

 

“Chairman, say what you will about me. I am fully aware as to how I am perceived by people like you. People who really don’t HAVE to care about anything other than themselves. Marriage is not something that should be bought and sold out of greed and power hunger. If you are willing to condemn your son into a lifetime of a loveless, pointless, unhappy marriage for your benefit then you don’t deserve to be a father.” You stand up chugging down the last bit of champagne in your glass before speaking again.

 

“Jumin, I had a lovely time. Feel free to stop by tomorrow. Thank you all for your incredible honesty and hospitality, but I have met my quota of self deprecation for the day. Have a wonderful night.” You say calmly and give them a smile covered in loathing, kissing Jumin on the forehead. You grab your jacket and head out the door where Driver Kim is waiting for you.

 

“Jumin will be longer, but I need to get home for the night.” You give Driver Kim a smile as he opens the door for you. He quickly got into the car himself. You are about halfway home and you fell your phone vibrate in your bag. A text from Jumin.

 

{ **Jumin to You:** I can’t apologize enough for what happened at dinner! Please let me know if there is anything I can do to make up for it. Please call me when you get home.}

  


{ **You to Jumin:** Don’t worry about it and unless you are bringing whiskey and a pepperoni pizza over tonight then no. LOL. You are such a worry wart!}

 

{ **Jumin to You:** I will be over within the hour bearing gifts. I must make one request though}

 

{ **You to Jumin:** I will have your lavender bath prepared your majesty xD}

 

{ **Jumin to You:** I was going to ask you to put your hair up the way you do before you go to bed. I find myself rather infatuated with it. As long as you will join me in the previously stated lavender bath then I am still very interested.}

 

{ **You to Jumin:** Hair-confused yet duly noted annnnd I we need to go on a date that doesn’t involve me being degraded in front of your family to qualify you for such activities.}

 

{ **Jumin to You:** A son should not be punished for the crimes of his father. However I am flexible and open to negotiations}

 

{ **You to Jumin:** What are your terms?}

 

{ **Jumin to You:** I bring pizza and whiskey. You allow me to kiss you properly… BEFORE we eat and drink so that I can perform my best.}

 

{ **You to Jumin:** Jumin you dog! Lol I will accept your terms. All negotiations are final}

 

{ **Jumin to You:** I’m glad we see eye to eye. See you soon

 

~~~

 You hear a knock at the door and give an annoyed sigh. You told him over and over that he can just walk in. You open the door and see him pizza and whiskey in hand with his face a blank as ever.

 

“Try not to look to happy to see me you might implode or something.” You joke letting him in the door.

 

“Do I look sour? I apologize. My father just has me rather angry. I don’t recall a time ever feeling anger like this.” Jumin says placing the box and bottle down in the kitchen.

 

“Maybe you should see a shrink? The right one can work wonders.” You say lifting the box open, only to have it slammed back down.

 

“We had a deal.” Jumin said, cold and stern.

 

“Wow, okay, cranky!” You say grabbing your hand and rubbing the area where the hard cardboard hit you.

 

“I would like to make a counter offer” your giggle quickly fades as you notice him closing the space between you. You begin to back up, but met by the hardness of the wall behind you. Butterflies are welling up in your stomach, making your face turn bright red as Jumin places his hands on the wall trapping you between his tall form and the wall.

 

“Like you said, all negotiations are final.” Jumin quickly capture your lips against his. You are resistant for a moment, but soon melt into the kiss. He moves his hand to the sides of your neck, thumbs on the sides of your face as his body pressing you into the barrier. He steals a few more deep kisses before pulling away from you. His face is red and he has the lipstick you neglected to take off smeared across his mouth.

 

“I don’t think I can express how much I enjoyed that. You may eat now.” Jumin’s face still emotionless, but you couldn’t help the giggle that escaped your lips.

 

“Yeah, thanks, master. Oh by the way, plum is so your color.” You give him a bratty attitude while handing him a napkin from the table.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will make myself available

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MeekoMyachi~Beta

It is already almost January and your relationship with Jumin has been great. You go on dates almost every Friday, alternating who pays. It took him more than a few scoldings to get him to stop buying you such expensive gifts like a pair of red heels with bows on the back and nearly fifteen gifts from a business trip. Iseul of course has been totally soaking up all of the attention he has been getting and loving every single dinosaur related gift Jumin gave. You are hesitant yet hopeful about the relationship. He is great with Iseul which is amazing all on its own, but if it doesn’t work out then Iseul will be devastated. You pull into your driveway and there is a familiar black sedan parked in the front of the house. 

 

_ He isn’t supposed to be here today… _

 

You close your car door and see that god awful pink hair, your stomach drops into your feet. She is cupping her hands around her face so she can see into the window next to the front door. 

 

“Can I help you with something?” you ask trying not to act irrational. 

 

“Ah, just the woman I was looking for.” Sarah says, adjusting her long black coat.

 

“Well, you are at my house. Unannounced, uninvited and peeking in my windows.” you give her a polite smile.

 

“Spare me the attitude. I came to warn you. Just stay away from my fiancee. I can make life very, very difficult for you and your bastard.” She begins to walk past you toward her car, placing a gloved hand on your side view mirror. 

 

“Yeah, great talk.” You are nearly boiling over, when the devil woman pushes down on the mirror breaking it off.

 

“You will regret vexing me.” She laughs.

 

“Have a good day! Try not to let that bug that crawled up your cunt bite ya.” You say, sending her off with an obscene gesture. Sarah slams the car door and the car pulls away. You kick the mirror on the ground in a pity attempt to relieve your anger. You dial Jumin and slam the front door after you. 

 

_ “Hello darling.” _ Jumin answers, his mellow tone is not having its usual calming effect.

 

“You better put a fucking leash on that raspberry monstrosity before I have to!” You nearly yell into the phone. 

 

_ “What has Sarah done that has you so worked up?”  _

 

“She came to my HOUSE, pointing her thousand dollar manicure in my face, bossing ME around--” you are so angry that punching a hole through the wall seemed like a good way to let off so steam. Jumin cuts you off before you can continue your rampage 

 

_ “WAIT-- wait--wait… She was at your house?! I sincerely hope that she did not threaten you. I-I can’t even begin to describe how furious I am.” _ Jumin’s voice dropped an octave which sent shivers down your spine, he sounds evil.

 

“Of course she threatened me! She showed up on her high horse trying to instill the fear of God into me. She knocked my fucking side view mirror off my goddamn car.” 

 

_ “I will speak with my father as well as the head of security on the matter. I will make sure no one other than myself is taken to your home from now on. I am so sorry this happened. I will pay for the repair to your car, is there anything else I can do to make up for it?” _ Jumin’s voice returns to its normal monotone drone. 

 

“Don’t worry about the mirror. That isn’t your fault anyways, but I was wondering if you were free later today.” You are sitting at the island on one of the new barstools Jumin sent to your house from Germany when he saw them in an ale house and thought of you. You cover your face with your hands with the phone still on speaker. 

 

_ “I will make myself available.” _ Jumin says, you can hear him pull the phone away from his mouth and intercoms for Jaehee.

 

“If you have stuff to do don’t worry about it.” 

 

_ “I will be over around six if that’s a good time.” _

 

“Actually, I was wondering if I could come to your place instead… I have never been and with Iseul on vacation with my brother I think it would be a good a nice change. If you don’t want me to though it is okay.” 

 

_ “Of course I would love to have you over, whatever you wish. I’m sorry I haven’t invited you sooner, but with Sarah constantly trying to break in and with Iseul your place seemed more convenient. I will have Driver Kim pick you up around five then.” _

 

“Alright, do you want me to bring anything with me?” 

 

_ “Just your smile and dazzling personality.” _

 

“HA! Yeah okay. I will see you later, love you.” Before he can answer you quickly hang up the phone after realizing what you had just said. 

 

~~~

 

Jumin finishes rolling his sleeves up to his elbow, he hears a knock at the door and a security guard step in. 

 

“Sir, Ms. Gho has arrived.” 

 

“Let her in whenever she asks, unless I tell you otherwise.” 

 

“Yessir.”     
  


Soo-Min walks through the door and begins scanning the room. Jumin walks from the bathroom and meets eyes with his snow dusted girlfriend. He immediately walks to her, wrapping her in an embrace, her arms squeezed him back around his neck

 

“Hey, how was your day?” she asks, beginning to unbutton her coat.

 

“Better now.” Jumin steps behind her, helping her out of her outer layer and hanging it up in the closet near the door.

 

“So what is on the agenda Mr. Han?” she giggles.

 

“I have already placed the order for dinner and I actually have a surprise for you.” Jumin nods his head toward the glass coffee table next to the shiny black couch. 

 

“Jumin, I thought we talked about the whole gift thing? It just doesn’t feel right accepting stuff like that.” she huffs taking a seat on the couch. 

 

“Actually, it is something we could enjoy together and rather inexpensive. I would say it is more of a sentiment gift than a luxury one.” Jumin sits next to her, leaning back into the couch with his arms outstretched resting on the top of it. Soo-Min grabs the silver wrapped rectangle and pulls the paper off.

 

“Jumin Han! How did you even get this?!” She nearly squealed which sent a surge of excitement through him. She has never reacted this way to any gift he has given her. 

 

“I happen to know the producer of the film rather well and he owed me a favor. When you mentioned how excited you were for it I couldn’t help myself. So now we will get to watch it, even before the actors do. I figured you would appreciate this much more than an invitation to a red carpet screening.” Jumin strokes the back of her hair. He loves the way her hair falls in almost perfectly parallel waves. The small blonde slid off the couch, melting into the floor. Now he sees where Iseul gets that type of excitement from. 

 

“Thank you so much. I really appreciate it.” She pulls herself to her knees, crossing her arms over legs and resting her chin on top. Jumin’s heart is pounding in his ears. She has never been this close in that way before. 

 

“What’s for dinner? I’m starving.” Soo-Min bolts up, using his legs as leverage to plant her feet on the ground.

 

“Pizza. It should be here at any moment.” Jumin grumbles, trying to suppress his urge to pull her onto his lap. She has stated many times that she is not comfortable with being manhandled in that way. 

 

~~~

 

The couple finished watching the movie and Soo-Min checks her phone. 

 

_ Shit, midnight already?  _

 

She moves her legs to sit up from the position her and Jumin had been cuddling in. 

 

“Hey, it’s midnight. I should get home and out of your hair.” She pushes herself to stand, grabbing the plates in front of her and taking them to the kitchen sink. 

 

“Or you could stay.” Jumin moves to sit upright. 

 

“I don’t want to overstay my welcome.” She begins to rinse of the dishes. 

 

“Min, we will have been together three months next week. Seeing as how we are both adults in a mature relationship I believe spending the night together is allowed.” Jumin returns to his previous position, allowing Soo-Min to place herself back between his legs, her back and head resting on his chest. He puts on another movie and not soon after she falls asleep. Once the movie is over he scoops up his sleeping girlfriend in his arms, moving down the hall and placing her onto his bed. He would opt for the couch since she had not given him permission to sleep next to her. Jumin takes a moment to gaze at her in the moonlit room. He studies every inch of her, the way her long golden hair cascades across almost half the bed, her cheeks flushed with heat from being so close too him for so long, how her dainty hands with fingernails painted black like they usually are.  Her shirt was lifted from his moving her and he could see the bottom of the tattoo on her abdomen he saw only briefly all those months ago. Jumin pulls the sheet over her stomach and plants a gentle kiss on her forehead trying not to wake her. He begins to walk away, feeling guilty that he is looking at her like this while she isn’t even conscious. He feels a hand grab his wrist. 

 

“Where are you going?” Soo-Min sits up rubbing her eyes.

 

“I’m going to sleep on the couch.” Jumin pulls her hand up to his lips, pressing a small peck on to her fingers. 

 

“You don’t want to sleep in bed?” She pulls her hand away and slides them up behind her back, unhooking her bra. He watches as she pulls each arm in and back out of the sleeves and reaches under her sweater, discarding the garment onto the floor by the bed. 

 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to push boundaries.” Jumin gulps. Soo-Min nods in approval. “Let me get changed into my pajamas then.” 

 

“Or sleep in your underwear like a normal human being. I promise the world won’t stop spinning if you don’t wear silk pajamas to bed.” She giggles beginning to pull her leggings off. She begins to struggle and mutters a string of curses. “Help please.” She demands. 

 

Jumin moves the sheets from off of her legs, revealing her black lace panties. He can feel his face getting hot, giving the thin fabric a tug, releasing her from them. Jumin is grateful that the room is dark. He clears his throat and closes his eyes trying to clear the thoughts from the night of the RFA party out of his head. He opens his eyes when he feels small hands on his chest. Soo-Min is propped up on her knees unbuttoning his shirt. He is sure that his face could not get and redder than it is right now. Jumin leans down placing a kiss on her lips and pulls away letting his girlfriend return to her previous work. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t more than keen to the idea of coming home from work and being undressed like this. Soo-Min pulls him back in for another kiss, his shirt only having two buttons left to be undone. Her kiss was strong and hungry. Jumin pulls her hips into him, returning the eager kisses. She parts her lips granting his tongue entry, her hands gripping his shirt for extra support. He moves his feverish kisses from her mouth down to her neck, earning a small moan when he hit the sensitive area just below her ear. The blonde finishes the last buttons before helping him shrug off his shirt on to the floor. 

 

“God you are perfect.” Jumin lavishes her small kisses and nips to her skin. He begins to suck on the skin above her carotid, marking her as his own, making her throw her head back. Soo-Min moves her neck from under his mouth and begins her own ministrations to his neck and chest. Jumin hisses as she bites the skin under his collar bone. Jumin pulls her sweater over her head, discarding in across the bed as she sucks on his bottom lip. The blood rushing from his face finally hit him as his pants start to become a bit snug, not noticing until now as he is too busy memorizing how every inch and every curve of his girlfriend felt under his hands. Soo-Min felt the hardness hidden behind stiff fabric push against her hip. She slides one hand down his chest and onto the cold metal belt buckle. Jumin’s hands shot from her body, gripping hers. 

 

“Min, please. I don’t want to rush things or make you feel like you have to do things you aren’t comfortable with.” Jumin rubs the pad of his thumb across her cheek. 

 

“Jumin, I have put a lot of thought into how I feel and I want to do this, but it’s totally fine if you don’t. I understand if you aren’t ready.” His small blonde sat back on her heels, lips pink and plump from the kisses. 

 

“No, I mean I want to. Dear God I want to. I just want to make sure you are ready.” Jumin plants another loving kiss on her lips. Soo-Min pulls away, longing in her eyes. 

 

“I’ll be ready as soon as you are in this bed.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SMUT IS COMING


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please stop staring at me like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AHOY!
> 
> MeekoMyachi~Beta

The room is dark, the only light from the full moon outside. Jumin can see the silhouette of his eager partner backlight from the window, her hair cascading down her side and her hands covering her breasts. He undoes his belt buckle and lets his pants slide to the floor before scooping up his almost naked girlfriend, placing her on her back, settling his knees between her legs. Soo-Min pulls his chin to her, giving his lower lip a light peck. She feels his muscles tighten as her cold hands made their way down his back. Jumin kisses his way down to her breasts, earning a small moan as he takes her nipple in his mouth. He feels a shudder go down her body while spreading kisses and nips lower down her body, his fingers tracing over the only fabric she has left on her. The small black lace is wet which elicits a hiss from deep within Jumin’s throat. A sudden shock of pleasure rushes through her body as fingers find a sensitive bud, her panties pushes aside giving her lover better access to the area. Soo-Min gasps as she feels a wet tongue slide up her slit, she can feel him smile against her. Jumin quickly pulls the final piece of cloth from her body, tossing it onto the floor. While he is regaining his balance the blonde uses her leverage to force Jumin onto his back. Taking full advantage of the position his hands quickly find their place on her backside. She makes quick work of his boxers, the feel of her cold hand on his length makes him groan. He feels the absence of her weight on him when a cold hand was replaced by the heat of her mouth. Jumin releases an audible string of curses as Soo-Min begins to suck at an almost unbearable rate. His hand soon find their place on her head, holding her hair out of the way. He gasps and tightens his grip on her hair as he feels his tip hit the back of her throat. Hearing his reaction makes Soo-Min continue the same pace and action for a few pumps, using her hand in unison with her mouth. 

 

“I-I I’m-” Jumin’s voice sounds raspy in a feeble attempt to warn her of his climax. She continues her pace, knowing that he was near finishing by the way his legs are flexing and his tight grip on her hair. One final tap at the tight opening at the back of her throat pushes him over the edge, making him buck his hips, trying to reach deeper. Jumin’s attempts to catch his breath as the sudden movement over her lips makes him skip a breath. 

 

“I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean-” Jumin looks at her, horrified that he may have pushed her in a way she didn’t like and the fact that she didn’t even get a shot at orgasm. 

 

“Don’t worry about it. Can I use your shower?” Her voice is flat, making him more worried than he already was.

 

“Of course. Are you sure you don’t want me to finish you? As your partner it is only right that I please you all the same. Also, I apologize for my sub-par performance… it has been a while.” Jumin begins to rub the pad of his thumb over her thigh. 

 

“I’m sure. I mean I know you haven’t ever been in a serious relationship before. Did you just have casual sex before?” She asks, he is a little bit flustered at the directness of her question.

 

“No, no it was nothing like that. I just wasn’t interested nor did I find anyone or anything appealing enough to indulge myself in desires of the flesh.” 

 

“How long has it been since you’ve been with someone?”

 

“Probably about ten years. I’ve only had sex once and I was seventeen at the time, but I haven’t umm… released in seven years.” Jumin has never had a discussion like this and the talk of it begins to make him feel inadequate. 

 

“Whaaaat?! That explains why you are so serious and cold all the time.” Soo-Min jokes, pushing Jumin playfully. 

 

“I can assure you that my lack of orgasm has nothing to do with my overall disdain for people in general. Although, with this recent turn of events I may not be able to help but be a bit sinful.” Jumin places a kiss on her forehead. 

 

“Don’t make me put gloves on you at night.” He can see her roll her eyes through the near darkness. “I’m going to get in the shower now. I’ll be out soon.” 

 

“Towels, a robe and toiletries are all in the bathroom. Please take your time.” Jumin watches as she gathers her clothes and closes the bathroom door behind her. A smile spreads across his face when he hears her baby talk to Elizabeth the 3rd. She opens the door ans the cat quickly makes her way to the kitchen. He waits to get changed into his pajama bottoms until he heard the water running. Jumin lays back in the bed waiting for his girlfriend's return, but soon dozes off. 

 

~~~ 

 

Jumin is woken to a bright light and a shrill voice. 

 

“Oh, Jumin. My beloved, wakey wakey.” He bolts up only to see Sarah standing at the foot of the bed. He hears pounding on the bathroom door which he now regrets putting a inside and outside lock on. 

 

“Jumin! She locked me in this fucking bathroom! She is not worth the assault charge so DO NOT let me out until she is gone!” Jumin can feel a fire start in his veins. 

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Jumin scowls, stepping closer, towering over the pinkette. 

 

“E-Excuse me?! What’s wrong with me? You are the one delusional enough to be sleeping with some tatted up, commoner, slut! I came all this way to give you a lesson on how a real woman makes love.” Sarah’s voice was snakelike, making Jumin get the chills.

 

“I can assure you I need no such lesson and you very much appreciate it if you left.” Jumin’s voice is shakey. He hates the way they talk about her when they don’t have the slightest idea about her life. 

 

“I am not leaving until she does.” Sarah’s voice returns to it’s usual screech. 

 

“I am afraid that you leaving first is in the best interest of your health.” 

 

“Jumin Han! Are you threatening your betrothed!?” The pinkette gasps in overly dramatic horror.

 

“I would never threaten my fiancee, but seeing as I don’t have one and I do believe you heard the words of the woman you trapped in the bathroom, it is in my best interest not to stand in her way.” Jumin’s voice is harsh as he calls for security. He listens as Sarah is picked up and taken out the door, kicking and screaming the whole time. Jumin unlocks the door making a mental note to have that fixed immediately. As he peeks through the door he finds Soo-Min sitting on the counter, wrapped in a towel. Her hair in strings from the shower and she has little black smudges under her eyes from running masaca. 

 

“Please stop staring at me like that?” Her voice is covered in irritation, rightfully so. 

 

“My apologies. I have seen you naked, so I am slightly confused as to why I can’t admire you like this?” Jumin hands her a the robe from the back of the door.

 

“You barely saw me naked in a dark room. Not under lights like these. I’d prefer it if you didn’t see the ugly parts.” He can hear her voice begin to tighten. 

 

“Whatever your body looks like under the towel is perfect. Now let’s get to bed, the sun will rise in a few hours.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your support, comments and critiques are all appreciated!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been on hiatus for a while, but I'm back.

“Well… how about the mint? I think that would be a fun and light color in here to go with the grey and silver..” Mina offers you a paint swatch as the two of you sit on the floor of the building you had purchased over a week ago. You let out a huff as you lay back on the floor and stare at the ceiling. 

 

“What’s on your mind? Is it about Jumin?” 

 

“Kind of… I’m just over thinking. I am concerned about this whole Sarah thing, it is really getting out of hand.” 

 

“Well, she did show up to your house unannounced and harassed you.” 

 

“I just don’t want to think about it anymore right now.” You stand up and brush the drywall dust off your leggings. 

 

“So, have you seen Jumin lately? I know you two are always working, but I would really hate to see your relationship suffer.”

 

“We saw each other a few weeks ago, but with him closing on a few business deals and me closing on the building and starting the renovations we just haven’t really had the time to spend. Plus I don’t think it would be a good idea to be anywhere near his father for the time being.” You throw the paint samples on the desk that was left from the previous business. 

 

“So have you guys...ya know, diddled yet?” Mina shoots you a coy smirk from across the room. 

 

“Not exactly. We got close but didn’t go like… all the way.” You can feel red hot shoot through through your face. 

 

“How is it….” Mina put her first fingers together in front of her and slowly moves them apart. “...like HOW is it?” 

 

“Ummm…. Okay. Stop.” you stop her at the correct length. Your best friend’s mouth is agape.

 

“I don’t wanna sound creepy or anything, buuuuuuuuut pics or it didn’t happen.” 

 

“Mina! What about Kyoya?!” you laugh and smack her arm.

 

“This is strictly for scientific purposes…. Not to change the subject to something so depressing, but have you thought about what you are going to do when Gi gets out?” Mina climbs up onto the desk and crosses her legs. 

 

“Not really… I’m hoping that the at least respects the restraining order, although I’m not sure how likely that is. He doesn’t even know that Iseul was born. I can’t live in constant fear and be looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life.” 

 

“How do you think Jumin will react when he finds out that Gi is getting out early?” Mina begins to play with your hair as you turn your back and rest it against her knees. 

 

“Oh god, he will probably send those broody bodyguards to watch me every single second. I won’t even be able to shit alone.” Your conversation is interrupted by a few taps on the glass and the doorbell ringing as Jumin walks into the building.

 

“Speak of the devil.” Mina jumps off the desk. 

 

“Jumin, this is Mina... Mina, this is Jumin.” you introduce them, secretly hoping that Mina doesn’t put her foot in her mouth.

 

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Han.” Mina extends her hand.

 

“Please call me Jumin. You are Soo-Min’s best friend, that means you are a friend to me as well.” 

 

“I will let you to get to know each other a little bit, I need to wash this primer off my hands.” 

 

You walk to the bathroom which you are grateful that you had the plumbing fixed before anything else. As the water starts turning warm you hear a booming yet monotoned voice from the front of the store. 

 

“Soo-Min, please come here!” Jumin shouts. You quickly walk to where the two of them are standing. Jumin looks infuriated and Mina looks like a child who did something wrong. 

 

“What happened?” 

 

“Mina has so graciously informed me that a certain psychotic someone is getting released in three months. Why didn’t you tell me?” If Jumin was a cat, he would be puffed up and hissing. You shoot Mina a look that could kill and she quickly averts her gaze. 

 

“Well, that is my cue to leave. Catch ya later, mama bear. Nice to meet you, Jumin. Okay. Byeee~” Mina quickly exits the building while trying not to look you in the eyes. 

 

“I was going to tell you Jumin. Granted I was going to ease you into it and do a lot of reassuring, but I WAS going to tell you.” You lean against the oak desk which spans over half of the room’s width. 

 

“I have no doubt in my mind that you were going to, I just didn’t want to hear it from a woman I just met. I’m not sure how to help you in this situation, but whatever help you you need please do not hesitate to ask. I will make sure that you have anything and everything you need.” Jumin glides to your side and wraps his arm around your shoulder. 

 

“I know you will, but seriously, i’m fine. If I need you I will let you know.” The thought of Jumin wanting you to rely on him made your skin crawl, not because you shouldn’t, but because you have to put your faith in someone when you barely have faith in yourself. 

 

“You don’t need to BS me, you know. I know better than to believe you when you say you will ask for help.” Jumin smirks at you and plants a soft kiss on your cheek.

 

“Are you still up for dinner tonight? I just want to make sure that I make enough food.” You can feel the soft red glow light up on your face. 

 

“Yes, I made sure to have my schedule clear so that we could spend the evening together. Also, I was hoping you would be interested in letting me take care of you tonight since I have yet to prove myself to you as a lover.” 

 

“Woah, okay, that was super unexpected, but we will see how the night goes. Just don’t get ahead of yourself, Mr. Han.” You joke with him and push off the desk. Not a second later his hand catches your wrist sending boiling blood through your body and you quickly jerk away. 

 

“I apologize, I didn’t mean to startle you.” His voice drops in an attempt to soothe your deer in headlights look as he places his open palm on your face. 

 

“Just please don’t do that ever again.” 

 

“Well, let me apologize about it in a more… meaningful way and we can do something else tonight.” Jumin closes you between him and the metal desk, trapping your mouth in a tender kiss.

 

“Jumin, as much as I would love to indulge you right now, the only thing keeping the people outside from seeing us is cardboard over the windows and the door is glass.” His mouth moves to your neck leaving soft nips and kisses. 

 

“No one is going to notice, besides my guard is outside. Let me make you feel good.” A firm bite to your earlobe makes your heart race. He smirks into your neck as his hands feel their way down the sides of your body. 

 

“Jumin… you don’t have to do this right now.” His hands find the warmth between your thighs and you exhale a breathy moan. 

 

“But, I want to…” his hands begin to move more meticulously, attempting to find all the sweet spots hidden on your body, “... it is all I have been able to think about since you spent that night with me…” his fingers curl over the band of your leggings, pulling them down to the floor along with your panties. You immediately feel vulnerable. His eyes are fixated on your lower half and it is almost as if he is memorizing every curve, flat, and imperfection. 

 

“Don’t stare, you are making me nervous.” you pull him face to look at yours.

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it. You have nothing to be nervous about…” he plants a kiss and a nip on your lower lip as he helps you step out of your bottoms, “... you are nothing short of perfection.” his eyes are dark and focused. A fire lights under you as your feel his hand against your wet core. The sight of the man who is so highly respected and feared getting on his knees to satisfy you makes your heart pound with pride. 

 

“You are going to ruin your suit.” you manage out between breathy moans. Jumin ignores you, placing a kiss at the top of your slit before gently sliding his tongue between your folds. You let out a loud gasp and the long forgotten sensation. You can feel him smile as he teases the sensitive bud. He begins to squirm as if the position is getting uncomfortable with him being so tall and your short height. In one fell swoop Jumin lifts your legs onto his shoulders as you lean your weight against the cold metal. He is surprisingly strong for his slender figure. As soon as he is settled the once soft, loving acts became more hasty and purposeful. He has a goal and he will reach it. Your mewls are now lewd moans and strings of curses as you feel yourself nearing climax. 

 

_ Ding ding _

 

Your heart jumps from your chest as your turn your head and see Mina looking at you confused. You are mortified.

 

“Where is Jumin? His car is still out there?” Mina asks. Jumin sets your feet back on the ground at the sound of her voice. 

 

“Miss Pihn, If you would just give us a moment. We are quite busy.” His head moves just above the top of the desk, mouth glistening with the evidence. 

 

“ OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!” Mina bolts out the door, leaving both a sinking feeling of guilt and frustration from her interruption. 

 

“Way to go, jackass. She is scarred for life.” You push him over as you put on your discarded clothing. 

 

“I think she will be fine.” He laughs as he pulls himself off the floor and begins to straighten himself up. 

 

“Your suit is covered in drywall.” 

 

“I will send it for dry cleaning with Assistant Kang, if you are so worried about the damned suit.” He wipes the wetness off his chin with his handkerchief, placing it back in his pocket.  “I will see you tonight.” He kisses the top of your head before walking out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In December I will have some very exciting news for the lot of you.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Of course, my love. Now I think it is time to cash in that offer.”

Dinner went the same as it always did, full of laughter, Jumin indulging Isuel’s every question to the fullest of his ability because if he was anything, he was thorough. He never got moments like these while growing up. His train of thought interrupted by the sound of Soo-Min snorting in a loud laugh after she smeared just a little bit of mashed potatoes on Isuel’s cheek when he wasn’t paying attention. In that moment, watching her laugh so hard she cried and Isuel trying to tattle on his mother to Jumin he knew that this is what he wants in life. This is exactly where he wants to be. To have a domestic life with her where it felt like nothing else in the world mattered. To build a home with her, have children with her, give her a kiss as he came home after a long day and feel all the stress slip away as soon as she was in his arms. 

 

_ Maybe she will feel that same way. What if that isn’t what she wants at all? What if she doesn’t want to be with me forever? But dating has an end goal right? You don’t date someone unless you see a potential future with them. I will talk to her later tonight, she has loose lips after a glass of alcohol. _

 

She begins to clean up the table after dinner is finished, and Isuel is adamant about having Jumin put him to bed. Jumin gives Soo-Min a quick peck on the cheek as he is pulled away by the boy. He finally gets the boy to lay down and feels it is safe to exit the room with little to no protest. The sound of water still running in the kitchen is almost drown out by Soo-Min’s rendition of “I’ll Make a Man Out of You” from Mulan. He chuckles to himself thinking over her other habits that he finds rather endearing, like how she chews at her bottom lip when she is nervous and how she taps the tip of her nose with her index finger when deep in thought. The sight of her with seemingly no care in the world as she sings, hair pulled back into a messy ponytail and totally oblivious to the fact that he was standing in the room only intensified the want for domestic life. He is quick to close the space between them and wrap his hands around her hips, planting a soft kiss on the back of her neck. 

 

“Can we talk for a moment?” Jumin asks, moving his hands from her hips to her shoulders.

 

“If this is about getting me in bed then I would have to agree if you plan on keeping that up.” Her voice is low as she keeps her back to him. 

 

“I fully intend to hold you to that… after we talk.” He lets go of her to grab two wine glasses and begins to fill them. Soo-Min backs into her usual place that she preferred for more serious conversations, the corner section of the counters where she can comfortably see the entire room as well as cross her legs on top of the marble. Jumin grabs the backs of her thighs to help give her a boost, as soon as she is settled with her legs crossed he hands her the glass. 

 

“What would you like to talk about Mr. Han?”

 

“I was wondering what you want out of life. What you want for the future, for our future. I find that I am asking myself these questions more and more lately.” He takes a sip of his wine while rubbing the pad of his thumb over her bare knee. 

 

“Well, I don't think i’m one hundred percent sure on what exactly you are asking me. Those are really broad questions Jumin.” Her face went red.

 

“I am asking you if you ever want to get married, have more children, build a loving home with someone you love.” Jumin takes a step back leaning against the marble top of the island. 

 

“Well yeah, I would love all of those things. I suppose I don’t think about what I want too often since I have other priorities than my happiness.” Soo-Min’s face twisted into a look of sadness and guilt. “What do you want, Jumin?” 

 

“I want to marry someone I love very much, have a child or two, create a loving, warm home for them that I was never granted. I may have been given every material object I could ever ask for, but feeling loved by my parents and seeing the love between them is something that was never a luxury I could have. I want my children to know how much their parents love each other and love them.” Jumin’s voice had become shaky at the memory of his life without a mother. 

 

“Jumin, I-I didn’t know you felt that way. I’m really glad you allowed me see this side of you.” 

 

“Have you ever considered that life with me? I don’t want you to tell me what you think I want to hear nor, would I ever think you are stringing me along. I am just wondering if you have ever thought of me in that way before.” Jumin’s eyes turned back to their usual coldness as he regained his composure. 

 

“Well, dating has “end goal” right? To get married and build the life you want with that person. Jumin, I wouldn’t have gone into a relationship with you if I didn’t see a potential for a future with you. I mean rather than an average childless woman I have a lot to consider when even thinking about dating someone. I have to think about what is in his and my best interest. So.. yeah. I have thought about you in that way but, I think it is still a little too early to start considering marriage or children. We have only been dating for what? Six months?” He can tell she is nervous, laying everything she is thinking on the table at once. 

 

“I understand that and fully agree that it is too early to think about marriage. I just want you to know that I also want all of that with you. I am glad that we had this talk and are on the same page. When for you would be a suitable time to talk about marriage more in depth?” Jumin closes the space between them intertwining his fingers with hers. 

 

“Can you wait like six more months before you bring it up again or until whatever might happen with Gi when he gets out is done and over with?” Her eyes got dark at the thought of having to deal with Gi again. Jumin pulls her hand up to his mouth and places a soft, drawn out kiss to her knuckles. His heart thumps in his chest at the redness beginning to spread across her face. 

 

“Of course, my love. Now I think it is time to cash in that offer.” 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Undressing you is supposed to be my job.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, diddling is finally happening. Also, soon we will see the return of the raspberry

The walk up the stairs and down the dimly lit hall seems like an eternity. Jumin opens the bedroom door, wasting no time in claims her lips with his, her back against the door with his leg in between hers to keep her exactly where he wants her. Soo-Min begins to work down his neck, leaving a trail of kisses and nips. The building pressure in the front of Jumin’s slacks only came to his attention as she pulls some of his skin between her teeth and sucks on it leaving a dark purple mark near his shirt collar prompting him to let out a near animalistic growl. His hands make quick work of discarding her top and jeans onto the floor before lifting her by the backs of her thighs, pushing her harder into the wood. Jumin lays down a mix of soft and aggressive kisses on her breasts, the sound of her small whimpers only make it harder to control himself. 

 

A muffled squeal escapes the blonde as she hits the mattress. He places a knee next to her and captures her lips in a heated kiss as he begins to work on the buttons of his shirt. Soo-Min sits up and slides her panties off, her hands are stopped before she can remove her bra. 

 

“Undressing you is supposed to be my job.” Jumin’s eyes a dark and filled with lust. 

 

“Maybe you should have been faster.” she bites his bottom lip and begins to work at his belt. A sharp hiss falls from his lips at the feeling of her hands on him. 

 

“Don’t be a brat.” He steps out of his pants and is met with a soft pair of lips leaving marks right above the band of his boxer briefs and her pulling his last piece of clothing onto the floor. A shudder ran through his body at the feeling of her taking his tip into her mouth and he pulls back just a quickly. The bed makes a loud creak as Jumin lifts his girlfriend off the bed and drops her back further so he can move more freely. “Not today sweetheart, I can’t have you finish me before I get the chance to bury myself inside you.” 

 

“Do you want a condom still? I bought some just in case.” Soo-Min asks while shifting her body underneath him in a slightly more comfortable position. 

 

“You are on the pill, we are both clean. I don’t see a reason for one unless that would make you feel more comfortable.” Jumin’s hands continue to wander her body. 

 

“Then i guess we don’t need one.” Her voice is low making his whole body throb. He takes her earlobe into his teeth, making her hiss.

 

“Good, I want to feel every sensation your body has to offer. Are you ready?” he growls into her ear and she nods. Using two fingers he glides over her entrance to check if she needs any extra lubrication before he starts and is pleased to find her already dripping. He begins to push himself into her warmth, keeping his head buried in the crook of her neck. He stays motionless for a few seconds to give her time to adjust to his length. He soon begins his thrusts, keeping them in rhythm while taking note of every reaction she released until he found the hidden nerves deep inside of her. Her soft moans began to get louder, making Jumin cover her mouth with kisses and soon replacing his lips with his hand. As much as he would love to hear her at full volume, this was not the time or place for that. Jumin let out a loud grunt as her long, almond shaped nails dug their way into his back and hearing a muffled cue for him to move faster. His hand retreated from her mouth and both arms hook themselves under her knees, giving him a better angle to hit her most sensitive spot. Her walls began to spasm around him, letting him know she is as close to her climax as he has been since he has entered her. 

 

“J-Jumin… I’m coming.” her voice is shakey, trying to choke back her screams. He continues his thrusts into her, making sure they reach as deep as she allows him. She tips over the edge, throwing her head back causing her back to arch off the bed and her jaw to go slack. Her contractions around him and the sound of her barely audible string of curses causes Jumin to find his own release and spills deep into her core, slowly making smaller movements, dragging out every second of his orgasm. Beads of sweat have formed on both of their foreheads as he struggles to keep himself up and not crush her under his much larger body. 

 

“...Fuck.” His voice deep as he plants a few loving kisses on her lips. She seems to not be nearly as worn out as he is. He moves himself over and pulls her into his chest. “That far exceeded my expectations.” 

 

“Would it kill you to talk a tad more casual right now?” 

 

“Probably.” He jokes placing one last kiss on her forehead before she peels herself off of him and disappears into the bathroom. “When would you like me to call Driver Kim? I don’t want to keep you up if you have work to do in the morning.” He calls to her while pulling his underwear back on and hears the sink turn on.

 

“If you want to go you can…” the petite blonde leans against the doorway, brushing her teeth and she looks as beautiful as ever. Her bun which is now slightly dishevelled and a large Ghostbusters t-shirt that barely covered the most intimate parts of her that he has just explored and her plain black cotton panties. He has always appreciated that she never wears anything flashy or overly sexualized like most of the women who have whisked in and out of his life. “Or you can stay if you want. I don’t really care either way.” she mumbles, continuing to brush her teeth as she disappears back into the bathroom. He decides to follow after her so he doesn’t feel the need to speak so loudly. As he enters he finds her bent over the sink, scrubbing her face with the contents of a pink tube next to her. Her eyes open as she feels his eyes on her. “Is there something I can help you with?” 

 

“Just watching. Are you sure you want me to stay?” He continues watching her.

 

“Well stop, it’s creepy and yeah, sure. I mean the only thing I have to do is go over to the store to accept a delivery of hardwood and light fixtures.” she pats her face on the hand towel near the sink. 

 

“Okay well, if you are sure. Let me ask you, why do you not pay someone to do these renovations instead of doing all this work by yourself? If it is a money issue I would be more than happy-” His sentence is cut off.

 

“No, it isn’t a money thing. I just prefer to do it myself. To see the progress, knowing I did it. It makes it feel like it is my own. Thank you for your offer though.” she kisses him on the cheek and walks out the bathroom, through the bedroom and exits to the hall. 

 

_ She is the most restless woman. _

 

He soon follows suit, opting out of putting his pants back on since for the looks of it Isuel is still fast asleep as he passes his room. Jumin finds her sitting on the floor in the kitchen in front of the “snack drawer” with her lap full of plastic wrapped treats and half of a brownie sticking out of her mouth. He lets out a low chuckle, which makes her jump and her eyes go wide. 

 

“What?” She raises her eyebrow in annoyance, her question muffled from the amount of food stuffed into her mouth. Not satisfied in his haste to answer she throws a packaged cinnamon roll at him, and points at him in a face only mothers make as a cue to eat it. 

 

“C’mon it is almost midnight let’s get to bed. Also, I’d rather not have your son see me in such a state.” 

 

“Fine, fine, fine.” She huffs, pushing the snacks back into the drawer. Jumin grabs her hand a pulls her from the floor. After turning off the lights as they begin their trek back up to the bedroom, they crawl into bed and soon drift into sleep with Soo-Min held tight, her back flush to his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, so I will be participating in Nation Novel Writing Month and will only be posting 2 chapters this month so I can focus on the novel. More than likely I will be self- publishing so if you are interested in seeing what my novel will be all about you can head over to nanowrimo at the end of november and see what it is all about.
> 
> THANKS  
> ~Dweeb


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Director

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, special news at the bottom but sorry for the late update

_ Your back is against the wall. He has that crazed look in his eyes as you feel his hand on your throat, barely allowing you to catch your breath. The stench of blood reaches your nose. Your hand grips his arm, blood smearing where you touch and a sting shoots through you. You glance down and see your swollen belly, the feeling of movement inside sightly relieves you.  _

_ “I told you… no one can have you if I can’t. Who will want you now, anyway? Killing you will be the greatest gift I could ever give you.” You see the shine of a blade and a flash of red. _

 

_...Everything goes black... _

 

You jump, quickly sitting up in bed. The red glow of the clock next to the bed tells you that it is seven in the morning. The sweat on the back of your neck and chest is cool as the air of the fan hits your skin. You look down and place a hand over your stomach only to find that it is flat and the smell of blood is absent. The feeling of a hand on your back makes you jump. 

 

“Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?” Jumin leans over you, kissing the side of your head, leaving his mouth pressed up against you as his hand begins to move in soothing circles under your shirt.

 

“I’m fine. Thank you. Just stuff I’m trying to forget.” The feeling of his hands on you make you feel like you could melt into a puddle. You pull your hair from the bun it’s in and let it fall down your back. Jumin’s hand lifts your chin, turning your head to meet his gaze. He places a slow, caring kiss to your lips before resting his forehead on yours and running his fingers through your hair.

 

“Soo-Min, I love you and care about you more than I think I can comprehend. Please, don’t hide yourself from me.” He pulls away from you, bringing a strand of hair into his hands and begins to fidget with it. “This, this is all new to me. Intimacy, love, relationships, jealousy… all of it. It’s pushing me into unknown territory and quite frankly, it is terrifying. It makes me feel so out of control, as if at any moment this could all disappear into thin air. I know that I am not exceptional at expressing myself but please, do not feel like you need to shield me from any part of yourself.” Jumin cups your cheek in his hand as he wipes a tear that falls from your eye and places another kiss on your forehead. You can feel your throat close in an attempt to hold back your full blown sobbing. A few more tears escape your eyes and you rub them away as quickly as they came. 

 

“I-I’m sorry, it isn’t that I want to hide that part of me away from you. I just don’t want it to hurt you. The whole situation broke everyone apart. I don’t want you to hurt for me or feel sad for me. I will try to communicate about it more but, please don’t feel like you need to bear this cross for me.. Okay?” He gives you a nod and a hum in agreement. The cold air hits your legs as you make your way into the bathroom, stopping in the doorway and turning to speak to him before turning the corner. “I am going to get in the shower. You can grab something to eat, leave, go back to sleep or you can join me if you want.” 

 

“How could I turn down such an offer? I will be right behind you. Let me make a few phone calls first.” Jumin runs his hand through his hair before placing his feet on the floor and grabbing his phone from the side table. He pulls on his pants, holding his phone between his ear and shoulder, before walking down to the kitchen. 

 

~~~

 

_ “Hey bossman. What can God Seven do for you today?” _

 

“Hello, Luciel. I need to ask a favor of you.”

 

_ “Can I see my pretty baby Elly?”  _

 

“Her name is Elizabeth the 3rd and yes. I honestly don’t care what you ask of me, I just need this done.”

 

_ “Try not to sound so serious Mr. Han. What do you need me to do anyway?” _

 

“I need you to install a few CCTV cameras in Ms. Gho’s store once it is finished as well as keep as close of an eye as you can on a Mr. Gi Wang”

 

_ “Her ex, right? Why are you having me do this, I mean you don’t have to tell me but, I would like to know.”  _

 

“Curiosity killed the cat, Luciel.”

 

_ “Satisfaction brought it back, Jumin.” _

 

“Just do it. I’m sure you will find the answers you are looking for once you start. It is just not my business to tell.” 

 

_ “Fine, then not only do I want to see Elly but, I want everyone to officially meet Ms. Gho as your girlfriend at dinner. Friday night. Your treat. Unless the tabloids and my cameras have been wrong this whole time and you aren’t keep your relationship from us.” _

 

“Fine.” 

 

_ “Pleasure doing business with you Director.” _

 

Jumin lets out an audible sigh, slightly dreading having to try and convince Soo-Min to come to dinner, after the last one with his father went horribly wrong. He is grateful that Iseul is at school already, he doesn’t feel like being asked a million questions this early in the morning. He sends a quick text to Jaehee to have her clear his schedule until lunch time. He heads back up the stairs and into her bedroom, quickly ridding himself of the pants and boxer briefs he is wearing. Steam spills from the room and the smell of her body wash fills his nose as he opens the bathroom door. The walls are tan with a leaf and vine pattern on the wall behind the sink. Small frames of flower and leaf prints line the wall next to the door. The room is rather large with a separate shower and jacuzzi corner bath tub. Green and yellow towels are stacked up on a shelf above the toilet along with two candles with no label and extra rolls of toilet paper. He appreciates that she keeps things simple while still having color in her home. He pushes the steam covered sliding glass open and steps in only to immediately retract himself half way out 

 

“Min! What the hell?! Are you trying to melt your skin off?!” she bursts into laughter, turning the knob to make it cooler. Jumin can’t help but smile, he loves the sound of her laughing straight from her gut. 

 

“I’m sorry! I’m not used to anyone else being in here… it’s cooled down, safe for entry Mr. Han.” Jumin steps back into the shower, pushing his hand under the water to ensure that it isn’t going to scald him. The shower walls are tiled with a grey stone with an accented strip across the middle showcasing a variety of browns, greens and blues. There is a seat in the same grey stone along the wall with an assortment of bottles and containers scattered across it. Jumin feels her small hands run down his back which makes him shiver. Soo-Min rests her head on his back and wraps her arms around him, splaying her hands over his chest. He turns to face her, resting his head on the top of hers and returning her embrace. 

 

“I love you, Jumin.” He places a kiss to the top of her head and moves his hand to cup her chin, pulling her in for a chaste kiss. 

 

“I love you too.” She wraps her fingers around the back of his neck, locking lips with him again.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sick toddler + sick mommy never works out well. 
> 
> Special news: I am having a baby girl in April. Pregnancy and my body don't work well together so I am having a hard time getting anything done. Chapter 20 will be up in a day or two though


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When have I ever left anything unfinished, Mr. Han?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i think im going to turn this into a strictly 3rd pov for simplicity sake. I've been trying to write for ya know.... a month and I couldn't make it happen.

“You look beautiful as always. I’m so glad you agreed to come.” Jumin opens the car door for her, taking in the way the teal material hugs her body in all the right places and that she is wearing the silver shoes he casually mentioned were his favorite over four months ago. He loves the way her golden waves fall down her back and seem to shine even in the dimness of the moonlight. Jumin helps guide Soo-Min into the car with a light graze on her butt, which is quickly met with her slapping her clutch purse against his chest along with a sharp exhale and a coy, side eyed smile. He knows that look, she is plotting something. The familiar smell of citrus and honeysuckle pass his nose as he slides into the seat next to her. The car begins to move and the sudden feeling of a tight grip on his thigh makes him tense. With the partition still down he glaces up to see Driver Kim’s eyes nowhere but the road, moving his eyes downwards he can see the small hand of his girlfriend, her thumb rubbing in small circles. His breath hitches at the sight of her almost totally naked legs. 

 

“Jumin, are you alright? Your face is red.” She smiles at him in fake ignorance to exactly why he isn’t alright. She loosens her grip and moves her hand further up, only a few inches from where he wants to be touched the most. 

 

“Fine, dear. Thank you for your concern.” He forces out the words in any attempt to not let the driver in on what is happening in the back seat. Jumin leans towards her, tucking her hair behind her ear and whispers, “Don’t start something you aren’t going to finish. There are consequences for such indiscretions.” He is startled by the renewed pressure on his upper thigh. Looking into her eyes he sees something mischievous as she leans to his own ear.

 

“When have I ever left anything unfinished, Mr. Han?” she whispers back, nipping at his earlobe before retreating to her original position. Jumin makes an audible gulp while biting on his lower lip. “Driver Kim, would you mind rolling up the partition, if it isn’t too much trouble.” He nods, eyes never leaving the road. The moment Soo-Min hears the click of the glass fully closing she is on her knees in front of Jumin. 

 

“What do you think you are doing on the floor, Min?” he struggles to get the words out, her hands working on his belt, pulling his half hardened length from his pants. “N-Now isn’t really the most... opportune time, with listening ears in our presence.” Jumin hisses at the feeling of her warm breath on him. 

 

“Then you should be quiet so he doesn’t hear you.” She licks up his length making him lean his head back on the seat and push his fingers into her hair. “Unless, you want me to stop. Do you want me to stop, Jumin?” Her voice sounds as if it were covered in smoke. 

 

“God, no. Please don’t.” she continues to lick him slowly, trying to pull noise from him. She decides she will have to do more do get what she wants out of him, pushing her head forward, taking him to the back of her throat in one swift move, before pulling back off slowly. She only gets a small grunt from the back of his throat. His self control is strong but, she is determined to break his iron will and get him to live a bit wildly for a moment as she blows a cool breath onto the tip of his erection. His grip tightens on her hair. “I don’t understand how you are so good at this.” There it is. She does it once more, taking him all the way down before she pulls off and blows another breath onto the tip. Jumin pulls her back with the fist full of hair in his palm, crashing his lips into hers making her jump at the sudden change in dominance. Breaking away from the kiss he grabs her wrist and pulls her, to straddle his lap. 

 

“You’re being a tease. You won your little game. Unfortunately, I’m a sore loser.” He bites into her lip, teasing her clit in small circles over her panties. 

 

“Jumin I.. fuck…” she has her head buried in his neck as he moves her panties to the side and pushes her hips down, sliding himself into her. 

 

“You should be quiet and make it quick, my love.” Licking the shell of her ear, teasing her the same way she had teased him. Jumin lets out at hiss at the feeling of her warmth around him, Soo-Min begins to move slowly, keeping her head resting on his shoulder. Jumin bucks his hips up to meet hers as she begins to suck on his neck, leaving dark purple patches on the skin. He could feel the car shake at their movements, their actions in the back seat are obvious now but, Jumin can’t find a reason to care. The thin fabric of her panties catch his skin one too many times for his liking. Jumin begins to feel for the edge of the lace and wraps his fingers around it. He gives it a hard tug, ripping it from her body. 

 

“Jumin!” Soo-Min immediately stops at the snap of her panties, watching as Jumin tucks them into his pocket. He begins to thrust into her again, his finger tips digging into her hips hard enough to leave bruises. She pulls her body upwards, not letting him fully sheath himself into her.

 

“I will buy you new ones.” He attempts to thrust up once more, only to be met with the same aggravating fate as the first. He pulls her face closer to his, his voice is dark and filled with lust. “Min, I will buy you a whole damn lingerie store if that’s what you want. Just let me finish the both of us.” 

 

“Apologize.” 

 

“I’m sorry.” He thrusts upwards and is granted access. Her teasing only fueled his desire and was not going to waste time being gentle. His hands gripped tighter on her hips, making her moan and loll her head back. The pace he set is brutal and the only thing keeping the blonde on top of him from screaming is the fingers he pushed into her mouth. Jumin isn’t sure when the car had stopped or how long they have been sitting in front of the restaurant, but the sudden sound of the outside world made adrenaline pump through his body. He begins to kiss her neck and rub her clit, trying anything he can to bring her to orgasm faster. His climax was much closer than he wants it to be. Her walls begin to clench around him and her movements become sloppier, she is close. She looks into his eyes for the first time since he has been inside her. “Come.” Jumin demands, as he releases inside of her. Her walls spasm around him, pulling his breath from his lungs. Her head rests on his shoulder as he runs his fingers through her hair. “That was fun but, we should probably put ourselves back together.” Soo-Min doesn’t say anything, and nods against him. 

 

Jumin exits the car first, holding out his hand to help Soo-Min out after him. She slides her hands down his collar, smoothing it in the process as he fixed a piece of stray hair. The bruises on his neck stand out against the alabaster pigment of his skin. 

 

“Sorry, I went a little overboard.” she snickers, touching the marks. 

 

“I suppose I did as well.” Jumin pushes the black lace further into his pocket. 

 

“Jumin! You pervert!” The familiar voice shouts from behind him. Soo-Min watches as Jumin presses his fingers against the bridge of his nose. 

 

“Hyun, is there anything I can help you with or are you just trying to cause a scene?”  

 

“How dare you! You should be treating her like a queen, not doin’ it in the back of your car!” Zen quiet yells in an attempt to not call more attention than they already had. 

 

“Well… to be fair, I sucked his dick first.” Soo-Min chimes in from behind the two men, putting a little too much emphasis on the word ‘his’. Both men turn towards her. Zen’s face is covered in horror while a smirk tugs at the corners of Jumin’s lips. “Now then, is there anything else? I’m starving.” She takes Jumin’s arm with her own, leading him into the restaurant. Zen’s face twisted with confusion. 

 

“Wait! What do you mean, his first? Do you… Jumin! Does she have a…. Oh god. No way.” 

They make their way to the private table that has been reserved and take their seats with the rest of the RFA.

 

~~~

 

After half an hour of small talk Jaehee speaks up, “Mr. Han, I feel that I must speak my mind on this matter, so forgive me if this out of place. It is not that I am not happy that you are fond of Ms. Gho or that you have been much happier than I have seen you since I can remember, but are you not worried about the repercussions from your father or Sarah?”

 

“I appreciate your concern, Kang, though it is rather unnecessary. My father will come to terms with it sooner or later.” 

 

“I’m glad you have someone who understands you, Jumin. Though, I never expected you to be into someone like her.” Yoosung chimes in. 

 

“What exactly do you mean by that, Yoosung?” Soo-Min asks, continuing to keep a straight face while taking a large bite of her salad.

 

“U-Um… I didn’t mean anything by it. I just meant that you don’t really seem like his type.”

 

“A successful, strong willed, self sufficient and independent woman isn’t my type?” Jumin chides.

 

“W-Well...no...I mean yes, but…” Yoosung stutters, attempting to remove his foot from his mouth only to be interrupted by Zen. 

 

“What he means is she is a beautiful woman who is covered in tattoos. Seems to edgy and modern for you. She is much more my type than yours, Trust fund.”

 

“I can assure you, Zen, that you’re not my type. I prefer men, not boys.” Zen looks thoroughly offended and is stuttering over his words in an attempt to make a rebuttal. Jumin crosses his hands over his mouth, trying to hide the smug grin on his face while Jaehee looks like you have offended her great ancestors. Seven leans closer to Jumin before half whispering in his ear.

 

“I knew there was a reason I liked her, Jumin.” 

 

“Luciel, have you heard from V?” 

 

“Nope, haven’t been able to reach him for months.” 

 

~~~

 

Dinner was filled with laughter and too many embarrassing stories about Yoosung to count. Soo-Min had managed to offend Zen a few more times and keep up with Luciel’s random references. The way she interacted with all of them made Jumin feel even more pressure to make sure not to let her get away. He would do whatever he had to, to secure his place in her life. The fast passing lights of the city streets only pulled him further into his own head.

 

“Earth to Jumin Han.” Soo-Min’s silvery voice woke him from digging deep into his thoughts. 

 

“My apologies, I was focused on my thoughts. What is it?” He put his hand on her thigh, letting her know she now has his full attention. 

 

“Do you mind if we stop at the shop? I need to pick up the layout blueprints, I forgot them earlier.” 

 

“Not at all.” He squeezes her thigh, turning his attention to the driver. “Driver Kim, please stop at August Pearl before going to Ms. Gho’s home.” The driver nods and gives are curt ‘yessir’ before taking the next turn to the store which is just around the corner. The moment her store is in her sight she gasps. The outside looks totally trashed, windows broken out, graffiti all over the front and previously tied garbage bags completely ripped apart with the trash scattered everywhere. The car barely comes to a stop when Soo-Min is opening the door and stepping out onto the sidewalk. “Min.. wait! It might not be safe to go inside.” The car door is already shut and Jumin begins to run after her, following her as she steps inside the broken window. 

 

“No. Fucking. Way. Jumin! This is not happening.”  Her voice cracks, he can tell she is fighting back tears. Jumin turns his vision from her to the eye line of what she is staring at and is met with bright, bold, red letters that spelled ‘homewrecker’. 

 

“Sarah.” Jumin knows exactly what happened. He never thought she would be ballsy enough to actually do something this extreme. 

 

“Get me the number for the Sheriff's Station.” 

 

“Soo-Min, let me call Luciel. He can handle this. Let’s figure out what exactly happened before we get the police involved.” 

 

“Now, Jumin.” Her taut, raucous voice makes it clear that he shouldn’t argue with her as he begins to dial the number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have officially been burned out. Every time I have sat down to write this story I end up staring at the screen for hours. So I will be starting a new fic in a different fandom while I replay MM and try to get my groove back. THIS STORY IS NOT ABANDON! I WILL FINISH IT! 
> 
> ~Dweeb


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much. This is all too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's me, back from the dead to bless you with a new chapter. But like no for real sorry for the hiatus. I was dealing with pregnancy complications near the end and was very sick then ya know, having the actual baby is time consuming. My little girl was born on 4/24! Thank you all for the out pour of support through the super difficult time I was having.

 

“Okay, ma’am can you tell me what exactly happened tonight one more time? We will be back with a team tomorrow to finish with the evidence.” 

 

“My boyfriend and I were out to dinner, I asked to stop by so I could pick up some blueprints for the remodel since it isn’t too far out of the way of my home. We pulled up to this.” Soo-Min gestures to the building.

 

“Are there any security cameras in place in or around the building? Do you know anyone who would want to do this, anywhere we can start looking?” She begins to answer and is immediately cut off by Jumin.

 

“Yes, we can have them to you tomorrow. I will need to retrieve them from my office. As for the who, there is a woman who has destroyed her property in the past and continues to harass the both of us, Sarah Choi.” He can feel her gaze burning a hole in the back of his head. 

 

“Alright, that works for me. We will be back with a team once it is light out, please don’t touch anything else and we can speak more tomorrow, here, around noon.Thank you both for your time and cooperation. I’m sorry this happened to you Ms. Gho.” The officer holds a card out with his information and the case number on it. “If you need anything regarding the case or any non-emergency problems come up please contact me immediately. Have a good night.”

 

“Yes, thank you officer.”  Soo-Min takes the card from the police officer, shoving it away in her purse as the officer gets into his car and drives away. Jumin places his hand on her shoulder only to for her to roll his hand off her. “You have some serious explaining to do, start talking.”

 

“I was just trying to protect you. I had the cameras set up in case of emergencies with your ex being released and Sarah being… well, her. I-I just want to be able to feel like I’m doing something to protect you while so much is out of my control.”

 

“I get that, but that isn’t your decision to make. You seriously crossed the line. Did you put them anywhere else?”  Jumin turns his eyes away from his girlfriend. “Jumin! Where are the others?” 

 

“One outside each door to your home. I swear to you that I wasn’t trying to invade your privacy or spy on you. I just, you won’t let me help you and I didn’t know what else to do.” 

 

“I will ask for your help IF and WHEN I need it. I am not in danger at the moment. We don’t even know if he will show up here. I appreciate your concern and I am not trying to make you feel invalidated but this is seriously not okay. I need some time to think about all of this and sort out my feelings.” Soo-Min begins to return to the car that has been waiting for them. 

 

“Soo-Min, I really don’t want to break up over this. Please let’s figure this out together.” He opens the car door, allowing her to slide in first.

 

“I never said anything about breaking up. I don’t want that nor do I feel it would be necessary. Just let me be mad about it for a while, jeez. I’m not going to let you get out of this relationship that easy.”

 

“So you aren’t breaking up with me?” Soo-Min shakes her head, continuing to look out the window of the limo.

 

“...no, so just stop talking, please.” Jumin knows when to leave it be and opts for giving her an acknowledging hum in return. A few silent minutes pass when Jumin decides to try and at least show her some form of affection in hopes to calm her from not only his wrong doings, but what has just happened to all that she has worked so hard for. His hand snakes its way onto her knee. A sharp sting runs through the top of his hand, it was smacked rather hard. He gazes over to see if she is giving him the evil eye, but is a bit shocked that she seems to have never stopped looking out the window. 

 

The ride to Soo-Min’s home is unbearably quiet. While Jumin has always preferred silence this was a different kind of silence, one that made him uneasy and nervous. Soo-Min begins to exit the car a few seconds after it has stopped on the street in front of her house. 

 

“Are you spending the night or are you going home?” Jumin looks at her, confused she would even ask seeing as how she is upset with him. 

 

“I figured you would want some space. Are you sure you want me to?” 

 

“It doesn’t matter to me either way, Jumin. I’m going to shower and go to bed, I’m tired. If you want to stay, stay. If you don’t, don’t.” Without waiting for a reply she closes the door and walks away. 

 

“Driver Kim, please be here at 11am tomorrow.” Jumin exits the car before receiving confirmation from his driver. His long legs allow him to close the distance between himself and Soo-Min before she can unlock the front door. 

 

“Couldn’t stay away, huh?” She jokes as Jumin locks the door behind them. The small, blonde plops into the grey, suede chair nearest the door and attempts to unbuckle her shoes. He can sense her struggle, quickly crouching in front of his struggling girlfriend to assist her.

 

“I wouldn’t miss an opportunity to be in your presence.” He smirks. Soo-Min watches him as he so delicately removes her shoes, placing them on the floor on the side of the chair. Jumin rises in front of her and offers his hand. 

 

“Thank you for the help, but don’t think you are out of trouble yet. I’m still mad.” Soo-Min takes the offered hand to stand on her aching feet. She rises onto her toes, placing a soft kiss on Jumin’s cheek. “I’m going to shower. Make yourself at home.” Jumin hums in response as he watches her disappear up the stairs. Once he hears the sound of the bedroom door close and the shower runs he dials Luciel. 

 

~~~

 

The room is covered in complete darkness as the the sound of the bedroom door clicking closed breaks the silence. Jumin quickly removes his clothing before climbing into bed as quietly as possible, trying not to disturb Soo-Min in case she is sleeping. 

 

“Do you really think Sarah would do something like that? It seems super risky.” Soo-Min rolls to face him. Jumin places his hand on her hip, rubbing small circles over her hip bone. 

 

“I don’t know, love. I think desperate, threatened people do crazy things.” 

 

“Jumin, I can’t deal with this too. I feel like I’m being crushed under the weight of everything that is unfolding at once.” He can hear the her hitch in her throat, she’s crying. Jumin pulls her close to him, pushing his fingers into her damp hair and kissing her forehead. 

 

“We will get through this. You aren’t alone. Whatever you need from me, I will do my very best to provide it. Sarah will be taken care of, I will not let her to continue to harass you.” 

 

“Thanks. I’m gonna go to sleep. You should too, it’s late.” She rolls with her back now facing Jumin. He waits the normal 30 seconds after she has stopped moving to make sure she is settled and comfortable before taking his position with one leg over hers and arm draped over her waist. Jumin gives a light kiss to Soo-Min’s t-shirt covered shoulder before they both drift to sleep. 

 

~~~

 

The sight of about 10 police officers and the store taped off came into view as the car got closer to its destination. Stepping out of the car the sound of camera shutters and hard boots on broken glass breaks through the overwhelming silence between them over the last five hours. The stagnant air of the morning has thrown Jumin off kilter, she should be mad. When she is mad she makes it painfully obvious and his eardrums occasionally pay the price. She isn’t happy with him, that is also obvious by the lack of affection or even words and eye contact. This silence, it makes him uneasy, maybe he should ask her about it. Jumin lets her walk ahead while he contemplates his best plan of attack. 

 

“When do you think I could start cleaning up this mess? I was supposed to open next month. God, that’s out the window now huh?” Soo-Min asks the Sheriff. 

 

“I would say within the hour the clean up crew will get working on it. They will clean up anything broken and the graffitti as well. We will get back in touch with you once we go over the footage Mr. Han sent to the office.” 

 

“Alright, thank you. I will be back later then. I have other matters to attend to.” Soo-Min turns on her heels with a isgn and makes her way to Jumin. “I’m going home. I’m going to walk there. I need the air.” Jumin grabs her arm before she could walk away. 

 

“Soo-Min, listen I am really sorry about invading your privacy. I don’t want you to be mad about this. Tell me how I can fix this.” 

 

“I’m not mad Jumin. I swear. Nothing needs fixing...okay?” She kisses Jumin on the cheek and walks away. The only thing that keeps Jumin from going after her and trying to press the issue is the fact that he knows she hates to be chased down. Jumin pulls out his phone, logging into the messenger and steps back into the car, pulling away from the scene and heads over to the C&R building. 

 

**Jumin:** Hello.

 

**Yoosung:** Hi Jumin

 

**Jaehee:** Good afternoon Mr. Han

 

**Jaehee:** Hello Yoosung

 

**Jumin:** There is something I must ask you both. 

 

**Yoosung:** Umm.. sure thing.

 

**Jaehee:** Of course.

 

**Jumin:** How does one bring up a topic of conversation to someone who has clearly stated they do not want to speak about, though the conversation has been left unfinished.

 

**Jaehee:** You have to be delicate, subtle. 

 

**Yoosung:** Just slide it in to the conversation. 

 

**Jumin:** This was insightful. 

 

**Jumin:** Good day

 

**Jumin logs off**

 

~~~

 

“No, thank you for your time. I look forward to meeting with you monday. Have a nice day.” Soo-Min hangs up the phone. The conversation with her lawyer was productive and the case is strong. Her mind wanders to Sarah, the pink headed travesty with serious psychotic tendencies. She wonders if it really was Sarah, or maybe -- 

 

“Mommy?” The little voice behind her makes Soo-Min jump. She wipes away a tear before placing her hand onto Isuel’s head. 

 

“Yes baby? What is it?”

 

“I want to talk to Jumin.” Those words warm her heart. She had never seen him look at anyone like he looks at Jumin. His eyes light up with admiration and love. 

 

“Jumin will be over later, honey. He is working right now.” Soo-Min pushes her fingers through her son’s hair, giving him a kiss on the forehead. “Now go get dressed please. Nana and Papa are waiting for you.” 

 

“Yes, mama.” Soo-Min picks up the dinosaur backpack from near the door and heads out with Isuel. 

 

After Soo-Min drops Isuel off at her parents she makes her way to the store to make any necessary calls and clean up whatever was left over. Stepping through the broken glass door, most of the debris was gone except for a few stray pieces. She walks to the storage space in the back noting a surplus of leftover paint which prompts a sigh of relief. At least she could paint over what wouldn't come off the walls. Urgency flows through Soo-Min’s blood, she picks up a gallon of paint and a roller, setting to work on what she could in that moment. She gets halfway down the hall as her eyes begin to sting, tears threaten to spill down her cheeks. Soo-Min sets her supplies on the floor gently before resting against the wall. There is no stopping the flood of tears. She slides down the wall, her bottom landing on the floor, sending a sharp pain into her hips as she chokes back sobs. 

 

Too much. This is all too much. 

 

Soo-Min taps the back of her head against the drywall, not so gently. The tears stop and a ringing in her ears take over, sending her deep into thought. Everything goes blank. No feelings. No thought. Just the buzzing in her brain and the wetness on her face when a vibration in her pocket breaks her trance. She wipes the tears away on the back of her sleeve. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

_ “Min, why are you crying?” _

 

“Was crying, past tense. How can I help you Mr. Han.”

 

_ “Okay well, priority number one is to figure out why you WERE crying. The rest can wait until after.” _

 

“Just overwhelmed, Jumin. I’m fine though, really. I just needed a little catharsis.”

 

_ “I will accept that answer, bringing me to priority number two. We need to sit down and talk about the cameras. I know you must be upset and angry with me.” _

 

“Dammit Jumin! I can’t say it many other ways. You have texted me multiple times and asked if I was mad. How many ways can I say no? I’m not mad! I can’t afford to be mad at you right now. I need to let it go for my own sanity. There is far more pressing matters than an imaginary spat you have so decided needs to happen between us.”

 

_ “Okay, okay. My apologies. Priority number three then, will you join me at my penthouse this evening? I feel a change of scenery may be beneficial.” _

 

“Fine, as long as that raspberry colored sewer rat doesn’t show up.”

 

_ “I can assure you that extra measures will be taken to ensure we have no such disruption. I just want to spend a quiet, relaxing evening with you. We haven’t gotten the chance to be completely alone in quite some time.” _

 

“I already said okay. You don’t need to do extra convincing. Just no fancy food please. I really want Thai takeout for dinner.” 

 

_ “Your wish is my command.” _

 

“Woah, don’t go giving that around all willy nilly like that. I might be selfish and ask for you to go down on me too.” Soo-Min giggles into the phone. She can hear him grunt in an almost laugh on the other side of the phone.

 

_ “I would be happy to oblige. You taste much sweeter than any dessert I could have my chefs prepare for me.” _

 

“Mr. Han, is this really how you should behave while on company time and in your place of work no less?”

 

_ “I have done the risk factoring and it is a chance I am willing to take.” _

 

“Ooooh my god. Goodbye Jumin. See you tonight.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "DID I HEAR JUMIN HAN?!"

Jumin steps out of the car, Driver Kim closing it behind him when the sound of glass shattering makes him bolt to the door. It’s Soo-Min. The inside of the store almost looks as bad as it did earlier that day. He can't help but stare at her. Bloodshot eyes, swollen from crying. Her face wet with both tears and sweat. 

CRACK

A bottle hit the wall about 15 feet in front of him, glass and leftover liquid ricochet onto the floor. 

“Jesus! Soo-Min just what on earth are you doing?!” 

“Ooooo hello Jumin. I believe it's an improvement. The glass scattered about on the floor just screams ‘Owner is a garbage’ I mean why not give them what they want to see in me?” She stumbles walking closer to him, the thick smell of bourbon fills his nose, making the corners of his nose turn up at the strong smell.

“A-Are you drunk right now?” 

“Pfftt” she exhales, poking Jumin in the chest “no… but also yes. I am very drunk.” 

“Get in the car, now.” Jumin commands, pushing her hand away before watching her pout and ignore him, kicking a piece of glass. “It was not a suggestion. Now, Min.” 

“Fine. Fine. Fine. You're mean.” He opens the door, swiping her keys from her back pocket to lock the door to the shop. 

This is out of character. She needs help. How far has she fallen to express blatant neuroticism. I hope it’s the alcohol. He needs to sober her up... quickly. 

“Juuuuuumin. We need to pick up the kiddo. He’s been asking to see you.” He begins to walk to the car and he can hear Soo-Min huffing at his supposed “being mean”. This isn’t really how he wanted to meet her parents for the first time nor did he want Isuel to see his mother not in her correct state of mind. He knows he has no other option than to try and pass her off as not feeling well. 

~~~

Quickly exiting the car, Jumin still is at a loss as to what to say to her parents when he retrieves Iseul. The only sound is his heart pounding in his ear. What do I even say? This is not ideal. Jumin quickly realizes that he is already at the front door. Before Jumin’s hand can reach the doorbell a woman opens the door. 

“Can I help you?” Her eyes shift from Jumin to the fancy car parked in front of the house, back to Jumin’s expensive clothing. She does a double take back to the car, only to see Soo-Min’s face pressed against the window.

“Hello, Mrs. Gho. I’m Jumin Han I rea-”

“DID I HEAR JUMIN HAN?!” a booming, nearly ferocious voice comes from inside the home. “Mom I wonder if Minny started dating him yet and-” A woman a bit taller than Soo-Min and heavily pregnant stops mid sentence, going wide eyed as she sees him standing in the doorway. She straightens up, putting on a huge smile as she rushes the door. “Hi, Mr. Han, I’m Nari, Nari Gho. Soo-Min’s sister in law. Wow. I can’t believe i’m meeting you right now.” 

“Call me Jumin, please. It’s a pleasure to meet the two of you, though I wish it were under different circumstances. I’m here to pick up Iseul. Min isn’t feeling very well.” The tall blonde woman looks over his shoulder giving Soo-Min one last stare before letting out a long sigh and pinching the bridge of her nose in between her thumb and forefinger. 

“Fan.” she huffs, holding out her hand to shake his. “I’m Ebba. It’s nice to finally meet you as well, Jumin.” She steps past him, walking over to the window Soo-Min’s face is plastered to, knocking on it a few times. “She’s drunk isn’t she?” 

“Yes.” crossing his arms Jumin moves to stand behind Ebba. “She hasn’t dealt with her store being defaced very well. I’m not sure she knows how to deal with it.” 

“Could you get her into the house please? She can sleep it off or sober up. Besides, I think an actual introduction is far overdue.” Ebba’s long braid nearly hits his face as she turns back toward the house. 

~~~

Jumin sets Soo-Min in her childhood bed as her mother stands in the doorway. He takes in the many greens and blues that decorate the walls as he sits on the edge of the mattress. 

“She’s lucky to have you. I don’t know the details of your relationship or how much you know about her past, but you care for her. She needs that.” Ebba moves to lean against the desk behind him, glancing at Soo-Min’s unconscious face. She looks peaceful. Jumin pushes a piece of fallen hair behind her ear.

“I happen to think it’s the other way around. I’ve never met a woman who didn’t want something from me. She was the first woman in my life that was rude to me, challenged me, forced me out of my comfort zone. I don’t know exactly how much she has told me, or if she will ever bare those memories to me. For the first time I find myself putting someone before myself. It’s an odd feeling really, knowing you would give up everything you have to make someone happy, to keep them in your life. I am grateful for that.” The sound of feet moving quickly across hardwood floors fills the room as he stands from the bed. 

“Jumin!” Iseul runs to him, wrapping his arms around Jumin’s waist. 

“Hello, big man. Let’s let your mother sleep, okay?” Jumin ruffles the boy’s hair while nudging his head in the direction of the door.

“Yes, let mama sleep. There’s cookies in the kitchen, help yourselves. Iseul, why don’t you go play outside? Apa and Uncle Ki will be home soon though so don’t make a mess.” She leads the boys to the kitchen where Iseul immediately takes off through the back sliding door.

“He really looks up to you, ya know? I’m sure that it isn’t easy, being a male role model or being involved with a single mother, with a past like her’s.” Ebba hands Jumin a glass of water along with a cookie on a napkin. 

“I find it rather rewarding. I hope to have children of my own someday. Soo-Min means a great deal to me. I love her. I love Iseul. I am doing my very best to be the man they bother deserve, but this is all uncharted territory so, i’m sure that all of this is scary for both of us, just in different ways.” Jumin takes a drink of the water, setting the glass on the countertop when he hears the front door open. 

“Hah! Yeah right, there is no way he-” the pair of men stop in their tracks as they make eye contact with Jumin. “Mom? Who’s this?” 

“Ki, Kwan-Gun, this is Jumin Han. Min’s ummm… boyfriend?” She looks to Jumin for confirmation.

“Yes. Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet the two of you.” He quickly makes his way over to shake both of their hands. 

“You look like a respectable man, Jumin. I hope your first impression sticks.” Kwan-Gun, her father, is a shorter man, no taller than 5 feet, 6 inches. 5 inches shorter than his wife. Regardless of his shorter stature, he exudes male dominance. Jumin’s gaze shifts to Ki. Ki is significantly taller than his father and shorter than him. Ki’s face is chiseled with strong european features which is amplified by his longer beard. 

“Yeah, I have questions.” Ki shakes his hand, squeezing his hand a bit harder than necessary. “Are you one of those rich guys who jerks off to their bank account or-” Ebba slaps the back of Ki’s head before he can finish. 

“Kukhuvud. Be nice. Give him a chance, he hasn’t done anything to you.” She gives Jumin an apologetic look before walking back into the kitchen. 

“I have to sincerely apologize that we haven’t met sooner. I don’t want to push Soo-Min into taking steps she isn’t comfortable with nor did I want to continue to push the subject. I’m sure you are aware of how obstinate she gets when she feels pushed in one direction.” 

“If you guys could not talk shit about me while I’m in the room that’d be super cool.” Soo-Min’s voice makes the three men jump. 

“Min. How are you feeling baby?” Ebba holds Soo-Min’s face in her hands, turning it from side to side.

“I’m fine mom, just a headache. Guys can I steal Jumin for a moment please?” She grabs Jumin’s hand, pulling him down the hall and back towards her old bedroom. She closes the door behind her as she turns to face him. She looks dejected, eyes filling with tears. 

“Jumin. I’m so, so sorry. I feel like such an idiot.” Soo-Min breaks into tears, lowering her head into her hands as she cries. Warm arms wrap around and pull her into an embrace. Jumin moves one of his hands to cradle the top of her head. 

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. You don’t need to be upset. I appreciate the apology, but it isn’t necessary. We will get through all this okay?” She looks up from his chest, pulling him down for a kiss.

“I’m still sorry. You are the only person keeping me mildly sane right now. But… I think we need to actually have a talk with my family now. I can’t really keep you away from them anymore. Nari might actually murder me. Pregnancy has made her hostile.” they both chuckle, picturing the small woman, who looks like a child who shoved a ball in their shirt.

“Alright, just… try not to let your brother kill me at the table.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fan: damn  
> *Kukhuvud: dickhead
> 
> Well, My daughter is just about 3 months old and my son had his 2nd birthday on July 3rd. Apparently spring will keep me busy lol. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't you ever apologize for that..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd sooooo there is probably a lot of mistakes WHOOPS

Ki looks out over the back porch at Iseul playing on the jungle gym set up in the backyard. The sound of the back door sliding closed breaks him from his trance. 

 

“Do you have a moment?” Jumin asks, leaning into his forearms, placed on the railing. Ki doesn’t answer with words, just motions with his hand that is holding his cigarette. “I can tell you don’t like me. You have no reason to. I know the very basics of Min’s past, I can’t imagine have siblings nor what it would feel like to be an older brother in that situation so I understand why you wouldn’t like me from the start. You need to protect her. If there is anything I can do to ease your mind with my intentions please tell me.” 

 

“Jumin, I don’t know you. I know the idea of you and I can’t say i'm thrilled. However, Minny is starting to seem happy again… or was until recently. Iseul adores you, he talks about you all the time. All I care about is her safety and happiness. The rest will come in time.” Ki takes a final drag before flicking the butt into the the yard. “Kiddo! You’re coming home with us tonight. Your auntie needs a helper with frosting a cake tonight. Let’s get your stuff together and say bye to your mom.” Jumin turns to walk back into the house as Iseul runs past Jumin. The feeling of a hand wrapped firmly around Jumin’s bicep startles him. “Do not EVER hurt her. I will wipe your very existence from this planet.” Ki gives his arm one final squeeze before returning to the house. The rage in his words sends shivers down Jumin’s spine. Jumin isn’t one to be intimidated easily, but the truthfulness he could feel would make even the strongest of men falter. Ki himself doesn’t look harmless either. He is obviously a strong man, muscular and stocky, with tattoos from his neck to his hips. Every inch of his neck, torso, arms and back covered in ink. It was quite funny to see him and Nari next to each other, a lion and a lamb. Jumin makes his way inside the home, only to be met with a small body wrapping itself around his legs.

 

“Bye bye Jumin! Can I see your kitty soon?” Iseul beams up at him.

 

“Yes, very soon. Have fun with your auntie and uncle, okay?” Jumin bends down to ruffle the boy’s hair, but is quickly pulled into a hug. Iseul’s arms grip him like a vice. “Hey, be good.” 

 

“I promise. Bye guys!” 

 

~~~

 

“Jumin can we stop at the Ugly Mug really quick? I want to get a cheesecake.” Soo-Min mumbles into his shoulder.

 

“An entire cheesecake?” Soo-Min nods in response. “Of course. I’ll send Driver Kim in for it.” Jumin stokes the back of her head, peppering a few small kisses on her hair.

 

“Sweet. The white chocolate raspberry one please.” Her voice is raspy with exhaustion. As they pull into the lot, Jumin is pleased to find her dozing off on his shoulder. He runs his fingers through her hair which is let loose, instead of being tamed in a bun or braid. He spends a moment gazing at her. How a woman could make a place like this in his life is astounding. He had sworn to never let a woman matter to him, they were all money grabbing, bimbos anyway. Not her. She is so many things he hated, obsitent, loud mouthed, over opinionated, and borderline aggressive… yes here he his with her sleeping against him looking like heaven on earth. 

 

The sound of the driver door opening wakes him from his trance. “Where to now, sir?” 

 

“To the penthouse, quickly.” 

 

~~~

 

“Wow…” Jumin looks at her wide eyed.

 

“What?” Soo-Min glares at him.

 

“You ate an entire cheesecake.” 

 

“Your point?”

 

“I’ve never seen someone eat an entire cheesecake.”

 

“You should try it sometime. It might help you get that stick out of your ass.” she smiles up at him, throwing an empty can of soda in his direction. It flies past him, missing him by two feet.

 

“You have terrible aim.”

 

“And you have a terribly loud snore.” Soo-Min begins to walk down the hall towards the bedroom, stopping as Jumin calls for her.

 

“Soo-Min, quit the teasing. I have had quite the stressful day thanks to your drunken shenanigans. If you continue to push me I will be forced to retaliate.” Jumin closes the distance standing only a few feet from her.

 

“You’re not going to do shit, Jumin.” She finishes closing the gap, leaving less than 3 inches between them, her chest puffed out to match his, staring into his eyes, sizing up the truthfulness in his statement. Jumin breathes in through his nose, deciding on the best course of action to take from this point. He grabs Soo-Min’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. 

 

“Get in bed, Min.” He pushes her back gently.

 

“No.”

 

“Now.” Jumin begins to close in on her.

 

“Make me.” In a split second her body is lifted from her place and pulled over his shoulder. She lets out a squeal at the realization, mind still foggy from the over consumption of liquor earlier in the day.  

 

“I warned you.” He playfully slaps her bottom as she giggles, kicking her feet.

 

“Put me down! I’m small I like to be close to the ground, ya damn tree.” Soo-Min lets out a half scream as Jumin throws her back down onto the bed, placing himself between her legs.

 

“You have made today rather frustrating, I was forced to meet your family in the most undesirable way possible.” 

 

“I’m sorry. Okay? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for today to go like this, however I am very happy that my family likes you so much. Ki, might take some time warming up, but he didn’t flat out yell, threaten, or murder you so that’s…” Jumin begins to kiss her neck, distracting her from her train of thought. Soo-Min moans as he nips at the skin below her collar bone. “Jumin…” Her words are cut off by a desperate kiss and his hands seeking purchase on her hips. He kisses a trail to her ear, licking the rim of it as he arrives.

 

“Let me take your mind off it. Now bend over for me.” Jumin bites her earlobe before pulling back, taking her pants and panties with him in one fell swoop. Soo-Min quickly jumps to her knees, pulling her shirt from her body, discarding it onto the floor and turning to plant her hands on the bed. 

 

“Jumin, not that i’m not super turned on by the control, but what exactly are you planning on doing?” She turns her head to see him stripping his own clothes. He stays silent until his body is pressed firmly against her back, so he can whisper in her ear once more.

 

“I’m going to fuck you until you’re shaking.” With those words Jumin slips himself into her already wet core. They both let out a sigh from the sensation. He begins to thrust into her, letting his hands grip her hips, pulling her against his hips. 

 

“Jumin… fuck me harder. I need you to fuck me rough.” Soo-Min hisses at the feeling of her hair being pulled at the scalp and pulled back to meet Jumin as he speaks to her.

 

“Say ‘red’ at anytime and I will stop. Say ‘yellow’ if you need me to lighten up.” His pace immediately changes to grueling and almost painful. One hand in her hair and the other on her hip. 

 

“Spank me.” Jumin thobs at her words. His hand raises from her hip, slapping down on her bottom, just enough to make a sharp noise. “Harder.” So he does, leaving a bit on a sting in its wake. “Dammit Jumin! I’m not going to break.” Once more he brings his hand up, his forced multiplied as he brings his palm down onto her left cheek. A loud smack and a hiss from her fills the room, a clear red hand print left on her skin. 

 

“You feel amazing, trembling around my cock.” He begins to thrust harder into her, gripping her shoulder, feeling her shake beneath him. Soo-Min isn’t able to answer, only let out borderline screams as he fucks her. “I’m going to go deeper now.” Soo-Min shakes her head in approval as he lifts one leg, planting his foot out on the bed into a bulldog position, raising him to push even deeper, pressing against her deepest barrier with every thrust. Jumin can feel that he doesn’t have much time left. Moving his hand from her hair, letting it slide over her skin to her clit, he begin to rub in small fast circles. 

 

“J-Jumin i’m so close. Faster…. p-please.” Soo-Min is able to squeak out as her face lays against the mattress, mouth open, allowing drool to pool onto the bed. A shiver rumbles through her body at the nearly demonic sounding half laugh, half growl that slips past Jumin’s lips. 

 

“I’m going to fill your little pussy until it drips.” He can feel and hear the affect his words have on her. He switches to a nearly unbearable force, pushing her further into the mattress with one hand on her neck and the other on the small of her back. Jumin see’s her face twist in pleasure and pain as she silent screams. A large, forceful gush of fluid coats his balls, legs and the bed underneath them, forcing him into completion. As he pumps his seed into her he can only think about the fact that he had just made her squirt. He had never actually believed that squirting was real. It all seemed like some made up sexual fantasy. Soo-Min nearly jumps to the other side of the bed. He could only look at her in shock and astonishment

 

“I-I’m so sorry Jumin. I’ll clean it up.” She moves briskly, putting on her panties and t-shirt. “I never know when it’s going to happen.” Soo-Min pulls the sheets from the bed only to have them ripped from her hands and her face taken into his. A firm kiss, passionate kiss is planted on her lips. 

 

“Don’t ever apologize for that. That was quite literally the sexiest thing that has ever happened in my lifetime.” Jumin pushes her hair from her face giving her one more kiss on each cheek. 

 

“We can change the sheets after a shower, love. Come now.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's basically a sign from the Lord himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! I'm back! With working a new job, school, and 2 kids life has kind of thrown me for a loop! But here i am. Defo not dead in a ditch somewhere (unfortunately)

Blazing rays of sun begin to peak between the curtains, stirring Soo-Min from her peaceful slumber and the first pleasant dream she has had in months. Taking a long breath in the smell of Jumin clouds her senses. His smell has always been overly intoxicating. He doesn’t wear strong cologne or aftershave, his smell is all his own and she loves it. The feeling of Jumin beginning to wake up breaks her from the small day dream.  Jumin moves his hand from her hip to her stomach, pulling the small blonde closer to him. He pushes his nose into the back of Soo-Min’s head, inhaling her scent. 

 

“Good morning.” Jumin says lazily, remaining unmoved in his position, wrapped around her. 

 

“Good morning, Jumin.” Soo-Min runs her hand along one the veins protruding from Jumin’s forearm. The sight of his veins pushing up from under the skin sends shivers down her spine. 

 

“Did you sleep well, Princess?” Jumin presses a kiss onto her ear over her hair which she let down the night before, the mass of blonde tendrils flowing like a waterfall of gold over the pillows. 

 

“I slept really good actually. How about you?” 

 

“I slept the best I have in a very long time. Would you like to grab some breakfast? Have a quiet morning in.” Soo-Min pulls herself from the bed, slipping out of Jumin’s grasp. 

 

“Yeah sure. Just give me a minute so I can wake up a little more. I’ll meet you in the kitchen.” Jumin watches, taking in Soo-Min’s curves and committing them to memory as her naked form pads across the room and into the bathroom, silently shutting the door. Jumin listens to the soft hums of a song he doesn’t know, he can only smile, dragging his hands over his face trying to wake up. Throwing on a black, silk robe he makes his way out into the kitchen, placing his order to the chefs on the first floor. As he begins brewing a fresh pot of coffee, he hears his name being called from the bathroom. Jumin leans against the wall near the door before answering her, attempting to see how long he can pretend to ignore her before she gets frustrated. After a few shouts, each louder than the last she finally snaps.

 

“Dammit Jumin! I seriously need your help for half a second if you could spare a second of you fucking time!” he chuckles to himself.

 

“What do you need?”

 

“Have you been out there this whole time?”

 

“I have.”

 

“Asshole.” He can hear her whisper to herself, making him scoff at the remark. He rather enjoys riling her up. “Babe, can you please do me a favor?”

 

“Of course, my love. Anything for you my sweet.”

 

“One, you’re not funny. Two, can you pretty please bring me my bag?”

 

“Why do you need your entire bag?”

 

“I would love for you to take one wild fucking guess. If you can’t think of anything I suggest you check your sheets just in case they need immediate attention.”

 

“Oh.” Jumin’s face turns red, glad that she can’t see his face right now, or the way his body tightened at how awkward he feels. “Of course. I will be back in a moment.”

 

“Yeah. Oh.” Soo-Min huffs, her legs beginning to go numb from how long she has been waiting. She begins to go over her to do list for the day when a quick knock comes to the door. “You can come in. I promise it doesn’t look like a murder scene.”

 

“Here. I apologize. I shouldn’t have asked.”

 

“Jumin, it’s really fine. I’m not upset with you. It isn’t anything for either of us to be embarrassed about. But, I know this is all new to you.” Jumin moves across the room to the large bath, taking a seat on the porcelain rim, flicking the knob to the side. He keeps his eyes trained on the tub, letting her have some semblance of privacy to complete her business. “What are you doing?” 

 

“I am running you a bath. I don’t know much, I will need to educate myself further. However, I do know, or at least I heard that warm baths help with the pain.”

 

“That is very considerate of you. I really appreciate that.” Soo-Min moves over to him and kisses his cheek. He lifts his gaze to hers before leaning forward so that he forehead is resting on her sternum. 

 

“I want to be the best partner I can. I feel like a broken record at this point. However, everything I have read on maintaining relationships say that communication is key. I would rather tell you a million times than not tell you at all.”

 

“Jumin… I promise you that if there is ever an issue I will tell you. Now, get naked and into that tub with me.”

 

~~~ 

 

Soo-Min closes the car door as her cell phone rings, turning it on speaker. The supermarket parking lot is looking rather empty.

 

“Hey fuck knuckle. Is there any particular reason you are calling me at noon thirty? You know I was sleeping.” 

 

“Yeah, I called you to get your ass up. Also, I wanted to talk.”  

 

“Well first off, fuck you. Second please tell me. I’m all ears.”

 

“So, I’m at the market right now. I’m grabbing stuff for dinner if you have any special requests for our girls night.”

 

“If you don’t make your spicy chicken pasta I will actually fight you. Your western dishes are the best.”

 

“Fiiiine. So, let me get to the real reason I called you. Ki doesn’t hate Jumin… as in, he didn’t throw hands immediately. So that’s a good sign.”

 

“That is basically a sign from the Lord himself. Time to get hitched I guess.”

 

“Oh hush, the i’m sure he only played nice for my sake. He is being a crazy stalker right now. If I don’t answer immediately he will blow up my phone until I do. I know he is worried about Gi getting out, but damn he is on my case. I’ve had at least once police car drive past my house everyday for the past week.” The smell of fresh produce and the smells of the deli mix in her nostrils as Soo-Min makes her way into the store.

 

“Yeeouch. He really has been over protective. Spending the good taxpayers money on stalking his little sister. But, seriously though, I’m glad things went as smooth as they did. However… I need you to invite me to your man’s place, also, I want to see how rich people live. I am but a lowly pleb.” 

 

“Shut the fuck up, will you. I swear to god you are so extra. Also, Also, I will see if he is up to it. He has a private pool. He might let me have a sleepover with you at the penthouse.”

 

“I promise I want to be nowhere near you two during a quote unquote sleepover. I’d rather bite my own ears off than listen to the sound of your passionate love making. Also, Also, Also, I still want receipts of what he is packing under those tailored and dry cleaned slacks.” 

 

Soo-Min stays on the phone with Mina, catching up over the past weeks events. The automatic doors open, a gust of fresh air hits Soo-Min’s face. 

 

“I see you later. I gotta get this crap into my car.”

 

“Oh course. See you tonight!”

 

Pressing the fob in her key ring the trunk rises, allowing her to place her groceries in the car. Once they are all safely tucked away, she takes the trolley over to the corral. The movement of someone near her car startles her from her current train of thought. Noticing that it was a couple who parked next to her she resumes her in depth thought process of the best route to take for all of her errands today. A few steps away from the driver side door she bumps into something solid, knocking her backwards onto the ground. Feet. Adidas superstars. Masculine legs. Finally getting the nerve to look up, her whole body freezes, fear locking her into place.

 

“Didn’t mean to knock you over babe. I was hoping for our re-connection to be a bit more… romantic.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jumin is not my particular favorite but, I would like to see how he feels when a woman is a sass monster who can handle her own.


End file.
